El hombre perfecto
by independent.witch
Summary: Rose Wasley conose a un muggle llamado Max del cual se enamora, pero cuando comienza su sexto año en Hogwarts se encuentra con que Max no existe y que él le mintió. Entonces sus dos mejores amigos le hacen la busqueda de su hombre perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Su piel clara, sus músculos marcados, sus rasgos finos, su pelo claro y sus ojos grises son lo que llamaron mi atención de ese chico que trotaba por la playa, era digno de una escena de una película y yo no pude evitar comérmelo con la vista. Estaba en la playa de Brasil tomando sol y como reflejo no pude evitar pararme e ir caminando hacia donde estaba trotando él causando que chocáramos.

- Lo siento, no te vi – se disculpó el chico, aunque quien tenía la culpa era yo. SU vos era suave y relajante y tenía un perfume riquísimo, que nubló todos mis sentidos, por lo que me quedé frente a él completamente muda. - ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó dudoso, gracias a los genes de mi papá me puse tan colorada como mi pelo.

- Sí, estoy bien – murmuré. Él sonrió de manera dulce mostrándome sus dientes blancos.

- Soy Max, ¿vos sos…?

- Rose - respondí con vos temblorosa, necesitaba controlarme si no quería hacer mas papelones.

- ¿queres sentarte? – él se sentó en la arena y me indicó un lugar a su lado.

Tímidamente me senté junto a y lo miré, nunca me había puesto a charlar con un muggle pero él era simpático y lo más seguro es que no lo volviera a ver ya que mañana me volvería a mi hogar para prepararme y poder comenzar sexto año en Hogwarts.

- Entonces… ¿acostumbras a chocarte con extraños? – le pregunté sonriendo, la idea de que nunca más sabría de él me dio mucho valor. Él rió nuevamente antes de responderme.

- no, sólo con las chicas bonitas - ¿cómo podía haber hecho para que con sólo unas palabras mi corazón se acelere y me cueste respirar? Capas que hijo de un a veela como la tía Fleur. Le sonreí, algo que no podía dejar de hacer, y traté de controlar mi respiración.

- ¿eso te funciona cuando queres conquistar a una chica? – no pensaba demostrarle tan rápido que estaba muerta por él.

- decímelo vos – Me respondió acercando su rostro al mío, pero sin llegar a tocarnos.

- sos muy creído – le reproché pero no logre que sonara mal y más bien parecía un cumplido.

- y vos muy terca – su sonrisa era inmovible y aún no se había alejado de mi, aunque no me molestaba mucho que digamos, simplemente trataba de mantener mi vista en sus ojos y no pasarla a sus labios.

- ¿por qué? – sabía que era terca todos me lo decían, pero no entendía porque Max ya podía saberlo, ¡a penas habíamos hablado! Soltó una carcajada mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera hipnotizaste acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro hasta que sentí su aliento contra mi cara y el rose de sus labios cuando habló, yo ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba acelerado.

- porque no queres aceptar que te gusto – en cuanto dejé de hablar sus labios se apretaron firmemente contra los míos moldeándose a la perfección.

Su beso era dulce pero desesperado, como si quisiera aprovechar cada segundo. Su lengua entró en mi boca y automáticamente le respondí, convirtiendo ese beso, en el mejor beso que jamás hubiese tenido.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero él tenía sus manos en mi cintura pegándome firmemente contra él y yo había enredado mis dedos en su pelo mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Cuando nos separamos para respirar y vi el crepúsculo me di cuenta que tenía que regresar si no quería que papá se apareciera junto a nosotros en cualquier momento, suspiré frustrada con la vista en el mar, me daba miedo mirarlo a él.

- tenés que irte – afirmó al ver mi expresión.

- sí, lo lamento – le respondí a pesar de que en realidad no me había preguntado nada – mañana me vuelvo a mi casa – le comenté sin saber que más decir, me había parecido lo correcto contárselo.

- yo también – no sabía que esperaba que me dijera, pero eso no. La tristeza me embargó al escuchar sus palabras, era increíble el poco tiempo que duraba con un chico, mi amiga Jessy tenía razón. Se puse de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a que hiciera lo mismo, era increíble que después de haber estado besándonos, el simple tacto de su mano me hiciera estremecer. – Lograste que estas fueran las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – me susurró en el oído antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse con su imperturbable sonrisa. Lo vi alejarse mientras colocaba la palma de mi mano donde me había dado el beso, ese chico realmente era perfecto y dulce y aunque yo no era de las que se besaban con extraños, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Él había tenido razón, estas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto llegué a casa fui directo a mi cuarto sin siquiera ver a mis padres, les había gritado un "hola" cuando pasé para que supieran que había llegado pero en ese momento no me creía capaz de armar una oración coherente. Me miré en el espejo y me sorprendió lo que vi, una chica de pelo colorado lacio que ahora lo tenía revuelto, sus mejillas con pecas estaban aún coloradas, sus labios hinchados debido a la larga sesión de besos y sus ojos azules como los de su padre tenían un brillo especial que nunca había visto antes, parecía una extraña esa chica sonriente. Ese día me quedé dormida con la imagen de Max en la cabeza, deseando que por algún extraño milagro del universo lo volviera a ver, aunque sabía que empezaba las clases en tres días y ningún muggle puede entrar a Hogwarts.

- ¡Levántate que tenemos que ir a Kingkross!

- juro que si no te vas en este momento mamá y papá van a tenerme de hija única – murmuré con vos dormida mientras abría los ojos y veía a mi hermano Hugo salir refunfuñando de mi pieza. Odiaba que me despertara a los gritos pero tenía razón, si no comenzaba a prepararme no llegaría a tiempo.

Luego de desayunar algo rápido, fui a mi habitación a elegir algo de ropa… tardé quince minutos pero el resultado lo valía, me había elegido una minifalda de jean que me había comprado hace poco, una remera negra atada al cuello dejando ver mis hombros y un escote, unas zapatillas botitas negras y accesorios como varias pulseras negras y plateadas y colgantes plateados grandes. Me peiné mi pelo lacio que me llegaba hasta la cintura y mi flequillo recto y tras delinearme los ojos de negro y ponerme rímel me fui con mi valija al auto donde me esperaban para irnos.

Como siempre mi mamá refunfuño por mi estilo Punk y papá por mi pollera corta pero los ignoré y subí al auto deseando que el nuevo año comience. Luego de despedirme de mis padres subí corriendo al tren en busca de Jessy que como siempre me esperaba en el ultimo compartimiento del tren, ella no era Punk como yo por lo que vestía una remera azul marino que contrastaba con su pelo rubio enrulado, unos jeans oscuros y unas chatitas del mismo color que la remera. Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a charlar de lo que nos sucedió en el verano hasta que mencioné a Max…

- bueno, yo estuve en las playas de Brasil, tomé sol, me besé con un chico, me metí al mar…

-¡¿qué?! – por poco cae de cola al suelo cuando escuchó lo que dije, me reí y le expliqué todo lo que había pasado. Ella estaba aún más emocionada que yo preguntándome cada detalle posible del chico, hasta que se rindió frustrada al aceptar que yo no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

- bueno, dada la poca información, cambiemos de tema. ¿Dónde está tu primo Albus? – preguntó haciéndose la desinteresada, pero yo sabía que estaba muerta por él.

- ¿no lo sabías? Dejo la escuela para fugarse con una chica brasilera que conoció – sus ojos castaños claros se abrieron de par en par de la impresión y comenzó a abrir y serrar la boca como un pez. – jajaja, es un broma. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, y después decís que no estás muerta por él.

- no es gracioso, que me guste un chico no creo que signifique que tengas que torturarme, ¡QUÉ MALA AMIGA! – exageró.

-ok, lo lamento. ¿Me perdonarías si te ayuda a conquistarlo? – le pregunté haciendo puchero y ella rió.

- claro, nadie puede resistirse a tus pucheros.

- eso es verdad, es peligroso – la vos de mi primo Albus sonó en la puerta y las dos nos giramos con la boca abierta – por cierto… ¿a quién te tiene que ayudar a conquistar? – le preguntó a Jessy la cual se puso pálida.

- hola Albus, gracias por espiar nuestras conversaciones pero preferiríamos no decírtelo – le reproché mientras le indicaba que se siente.

- perdón, igualmente no escuché mucho. Sólo que vas a ayudarla a conquistar a el chico que le gusta el cual no sé quien es – se quejó al final.

- las injusticias de la vida- me burlé y él rió – ahora, ¿qué contás? Hace como un mes que no nos vemos.

Hablé con él mientras Jessy seguía muda hasta que me despedí de los dos a hacer mis rondas de prefecta, aún no entendía por qué me habían elegido, capas creían que iba a ser como mi madre, pero yo siempre ayudaba a los que estaban en problemas en lugar de retarlos.

Estábamos en la mesa de Griffindor escuchando la selección de los alumnos de primero sin mucha atención ya que yo estaba charlando con Jessy en vos baja cuando Albus nos interrumpió.

- ¡miren! Ese es Scorpius Malfoy, papá me dijo que era compañero de su padre pero se llevaban terrible. Según él, Scorpius iba a otra escuela y lo cambiaron ahora porque en la anterior hubo problemas. – al mirar al chico que ya estaba caminando a la mesa de Slitherin, se me paró el corazón. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio que Max, era extremadamente parecido pero aún no lograba verle la cara ¿por qué ese gordo idiota no se movía del medio?

- pareces una vieja chismosa Albus – se burló James, su hermano.

- sí, pero por lo menos yo no me lo quiero comer con la mirada ¿no Rose? – se burló Albus de mí.

- no seas idiota, simplemente se parece a alguien que conocí en el verano y me llamó la atención – Jessy entendió al instante mi comentario y me miró con los ojos como plato.

- ¿se parece? – me susurró tratando de que Albus y James que ahora estaban tratando de escuchar, no se enteraran de nada. Yo asentí y ella abrió su boca con asombro – pues entonces sos una suertuda porque ese está muy bueno – para el último comentario no había logrado regular el volumen por la emoción y los dos chismosos lo escucharon.

- ¿te gusta Malfoy? Pero si parece una rata blanca, no voy a permitir que te le acerques – otra vez el sobreprotector de James.

- creí que el año pasado te había explicado que no podías darme ordenes – le susurré con vos dulce y él tragó sonoramente.

- ok, me acuerdo del mocomurcielago. Pero voy a estar vigilándolo – rodé los ojos ante su testarudez y volví a tratar de verlo, pero había desaparecido.

Estaba saltando sobre la cama de mi mejor amiga tratando de despertarla, acto que sólo una persona muy valiente podía lograr. En cuanto despertó me cubrí con una almohada porque un despertador voló hacia mi cabeza, todas las mañanas era lo mismo desde que estábamos en primero. Era el primer día de clases por lo que me había arreglado bien para que los profesores tuvieran una impresión verdadera de mí, no quería que pensaran que era alguien que no, el maquillaje negro, el esmalte negro y los accesorios, combinados con la pollera súper corta y las zapatillas botitas negras en vez de zapatos mostraban muy bien mi estilo por lo que sonriente entré en el aula de historia sentándome con Jessy. Este año iba a ser sin duda muy largo o eso me parecía a mí ya que la clase pareció durar más que todas mis vacaciones, feliz de que terminara grité un "si" en el pasillo pero frené mi festejo cuando vi a una cabellera rubia pasar deprisa por un pasillo. ¿Acaso ese chico no podía tener el pelo de otro color?

El resto del día pasó parecido, en pociones el profesor Mcthir me retó por hacer explotar mi caldero ya que había agregado chocolate a la poción, según él eso no debía hacerse aunque quieras que tenga buen gusto. Albus no había podido parar de reír por mi idea y decía que era una mente brillante, pero Jessy estaba furiosa ya que cuando explotó nos bañó en chocolate-

- no es tan malo, ahora que nos lo quitamos solamente olemos a chocolate. Eso es rico, somos comestibles – reí y ella rodó los ojos mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos todas las materias del día me disculpe de mis amigas y fui a dar unas vueltas en escoba, yo no estaba en el equipo porque no me gustaba, a mi me gustaba volar libre no con reglas. Estaba pasando por la torre de astronomía cuando de lejos vi a Scorpius Malfoy sólo en ella y sin poder resistirme fui hasta él acercándome cada vez más a su espalda, necesitaba conocerlo porque me estaba pareciendo que algo no andaba bien.

Hola!!! Espero que les guste mi nueva historia y me manden reviews.

Les baje los dos primeros capitulos para que ven de que va y pronto bajo el que sigue.

Pasen tambien por mi otra historia "cambios radicales" que la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	3. Chapter 3

- hola – lo saludé una vez que aterricé – soy Rose, ¿vos sos Scorpius? – el chico se tensó al escucharme y no se volteó.

- hola – murmuró con vos ronca, ahora estaba segura que escondía algo.

- ¿qué haces acá sólo? – le pregunté acercándome a él hasta que estuve a un metro de su espalda.

- pensaba, es que extraño a alguien que conocí en el verano en la playa de Brasil. – me quedé dura ante su comentario, simplemente no podía hablar – yo le mentí sobre algo y ahora me arrepiento, la verdad es que no creí volver a verla. ¿Crees que me perdone? – mientras me hacía la pregunta se dio la vuelta y yo ahogué un grito, frente a mi no estaba un chico parecido a Max, era él.

- vos… vos… - sentí mis ojos humedecerse – sos Max – retrocedí un paso mirándolo con tristeza.

- sí, no quise mentirte y decirte otro nombre. Realmente lo lamento pero creí que eras muggle y no creí que fueras a enterarte. – su escusa era patética y yo ya sentía las lagrimas correr por mi rostro y probablemente tenía el maquillaje corrido.

- sos un idiota – logré decir con vos temblorosa, él frunció el seño pero no dijo nada – todo lo que querías era besarte conmigo y no volverme a ver, yo realmente te creí cuando me dijiste que era especial, que no habías estado así con otra. Pero parece que tenés tiempo con este jueguito.

- no es así, realmente… - no quería escucharlo más, corrí hasta donde había dejado mi escoba y salí volando luego de gritarle "tu sueño se hizo realidad, no vas a volver a verme". Volé hasta los límites de la escuela donde sabía que nadie me encontraría, era demasiado lejos para caminar hasta allí.

Estuve llorando hasta que anocheció, yo había decidido volver luego del toque de queda para que nadie me vea en ese estado. No podía creer que el chico con el cual soñé todas las noches desde que lo conocí, creyendo que era mi hombre perfecto simplemente había buscado un poco de diversión, me sentía tonta por creer en estupideces. Siempre me había creído fuerte, más que nadie, y ahora caía como una tonta adolecente enamorada ¡enamorada por tan sólo un beso! Lo peor es que cuando se dio cuenta que era yo comenzó a mentirme nuevamente sobre que se arrepentía de haberme mentido, si no hubiese querido hacerlo pues me hubiese dicho su verdadero nombre de una. Para mí no existía el arrepentimiento, cuando uno decide hacer algo es porque quiere, por lo que no tiene que decir que no quería hacerlo, eso es una estupidez.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me lavé lacara quitándome los manchones negros de maquillaje, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir sabiendo que mañana iba a ser un día terrible. Me tendría que encontrar nuevamente con Scorpius porque lo más probable es que me busque, aunque capas podía hechizarlo, y tenía que contarle todo lo ocurrido a Jessy a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y lo más difícil de todo… tenía que fingir que no me había afectado, demostrar que seguía siendo la chica fuerte que no le teme a nadie. Iba a probarle a Scorpius que su estúpido juego no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Era de mañana y podía escuchar la lluvia calendo, por lo menos el clima iba con mi estado de ánimo. Como cada vez que estaba triste gasté más tiempo y espero del habitual en arreglarme, eso comúnmente me levantaba el ánimo pero esta vez no logró sacarme el nudo del estomago al imaginarme a Max… ¡SCORPIUS! No puedo creer que me siga llamándolo Max, soy una tonta. A mí me gustaba Max y Scorpius es un idiota que odiaba. Luego de despertar a Jessy quien obviamente notó que estaba triste por mi ropa, nos fuimos a desayunar.

- Jessy – la llamé mientras íbamos caminando a nuestra primer clase – a vos… ¿te molestaría saltearte la clase? Tengo que contarte algo y preferiría que sea tranquilo, además no estoy de humor de ir con los Slitherin (así es, hoy teníamos clase de herbología con Slitherin en la primer hora lo que significaba que Scorpius estaría ahí). Jessy me miró confundida.

- no hay problema, es el segundo día de clases por lo que no nos conoces y quiero saber que te deprimió, hoy hasta te pusiste rubor… debes estar mal. – sonreí pobremente al darme cuenta de lo bien que me conocía mi amiga, sólo me ponía rubor cuando estaba muy deprimida y quería tener algo de color en mi cara.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta que nos metimos en un aula vacía, donde muy despacio y con esfuerzo le conté a mi mejor amiga y mi única confidente todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía. Ella se mantuvo en silencio todo el relato y me acariciaba la espalda para consolarme cuando comencé a decirle lo que había sentido.

- en resumen – dijo ella – te gusta ese chico pero te mintió como un gran patán mujeriego y por eso ahora crees que no existe el chico perfecto para vos.

- no es exactamente así – protesté haciendo puchero, ella lo hacía sonar mal.

- si es así – aseguró – y con lo de él puede que tengas razón, pero con lo del chico perfecto no. Es obvio que alguno de todos los sapos es nuestro príncipe y si tengo que besarlos a todos para lograrlo, no me quejo. – comentó.

- pues yo sí, porque el sapo Mirkens es un asco – hice una mueca mientras mi amiga reía. Ese era probablemente el chico más feo de todo el colegio. Pasamos el resto de la hora riéndonos de los chicos más feos y deseando besar a los lindos, hasta que tuvimos que salir a nuestra próxima clase.

Era increíble que tuviéramos que compartir tantas materias con los Slitherin, ahora mismo estaba en la clase de DCAO con ellos y podía sentir claramente la mirada gris en mí. En un momento me encontré con su mirada y me congeló, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, pero un trueno resonó por todo el castillo y me volvió a la realidad, es decir a la triste explicación que ponía el profesor Conner sobre los boggarts… mamá me había dado una mucho más larga cuando encontró uno en casa.

Cuando tocó el timbre yo ya tenía todo guardado y salí corriendo sin siquiera esperar a mi amiga, tenía que escapar de Scorpius cueste lo que cueste. Luego de varios pasillos, doblé en uno vacío y suspiré, ahora tendría que esperar a que el comedor estuviera lleno y él no pudiera acercarse a mí. Levanté la mirada de la suela y tenía a Scorpius a tan sólo medio metro de mí arrinconándome contra la pared. Murmuré un par de blasfemias por mi triste intento de escape y busqué fuerzas para demostrarle que no me había afectado.

- tenés que escucharme – afirmó con vos fuerte, como todo un hombre. Mis piernas temblaron deseando que ese hombre no fuera el completo idiota que era.

- lo estoy haciendo, si me tapo los oídos y empiezo a cantar es que no te escucho. – mi modo autosuficiente lo hicieron apretar los puños.

- la verdad es que te mentí porque si, quería simplemente besarte y no volverte a ver nunca más. Sabía que si te veía te iba a mentir y decirte que estabas confundida y no era la persona que vos creías, que yo no me llamaba así; pero luego de besarte no pude verte como una simple muggle, incluso me asusté al creer que me gustaba una muggle ¡mi padre me mataría! – lo miré tratando de mantener fuerzas, él acababa de decir que yo le gustaba. Todo el resto me había entrado por un odio y salido por el otro al pensarlo como mentiras, pero eso había quedado en mi cabeza dando vueltas ¿acaso buscaba que yo sufra mas con esas respuestas?

- no entiendo ¿qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué queres al decirme todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – realmente no lo entendía.

- yo quería decirte que luego, me enteré que sos una Weasley y eso en mi familia es incluso peor que un muggle y cuando me di cuenta lo primero que pensé fue "que feo que tenga que enfrentarme a mi papá, pero yo la voy a defender". Tenía miedo que te enojes conmigo y tenés toda la razón del mundo, pero te pido que me perdones… dame una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de conocerme por otro nombre sigo siendo la misma persona; una rosa con otro nombre sigo oliendo a rosa.

- sos… un… idiota… ¿Cómo… podes… creer… que… te… puedo… perdonar? – entre cada palabra le propinaba un golpe en el pecho - no sos el mismo chico que creía con otro nombre, porque el chico que creí que Max era, no me hubiese mentido para ligar conmigo. No hubiese sido tan hipócrita. – le reproché y él me miró triste.

- juro que lo lamento, haría lo que fuera por no haberte mentido en ese momento. Luego del beso, cuando estábamos en la playa desee no haberte mentido e incluso consideré decirte la verdad.

- pero no lo hiciste – hablé cortante y empecé a caminar lejos, pero él tomó mi mano.

- ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? – me costó responderle porque al escuchar el tono suplicante de su vos y sentir su tacto cálido en mi mano se me hiso un nudo en la garganta.

- no – forcejé para que me suelte y me fui al comedor mientras murmuraba blasfemias contra cualquiera que se me cruzara, incluso creo que un chico que empujé en el camino comenzó a llorar.

Gracias por los review y espero que les guste como sigue, porque lo que había hasta recién era la introducción de la historia. Disfruten!!!

XOXO, CamiMasen


	4. Chapter 4

Me senté en la mesa junto a Jessy que charlaba con Albus que estaba sentado enfrente. Me ignoraron casi toda la comida y yo me la pasé en silencio revolviendo la comida, deseaba poder irme a dormir pero sabía que aún tenía una clase más antes de poder irme a descansar. Cuando Albus mencionó mi nombre presté atención en lo que decían.

- ¿qué le pasa a Rose? – preguntó como si no estuviera.

- creo que se va a hacer lesbiana porque hoy perdió la fe – explicó mi amiga con un tono que parecía que decía el clima pero mi primo escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando – ok, capas no es tan así – explicó para tranquilizarlo – el problema es que ya no cree que exista un hombre perfecto para ella.

-¡eso es estúpido! - protestó él causando que varios nos miraran - ¿sos así de estúpida? – me preguntó serio.

- no, sólo que no creo en eso del hombre perfecto. – expliqué.

- tengo una ideal, voy a encontrar tu hombre perfecto – Albus sonreía como si fuera Newton descubriendo la gravedad. – voy a buscarlo y vas a tener una cita con él para ver si no me equivoqué.

- no sé, creo que es mejor que charlen por cartas… es mas romántico – protestó Jessy, yo simplemente me quedé mirándolos como si fueran extraterrestres mientras esperaba que se dieran cuenta que yo no decía nada sobre su "brillante idea".

- ¿pero cómo va a saber si es lindo? A mí no me gustan los hombres, eso es lo único que ella tiene que decidir – los dos se quedaron en silencio pensando y yo decidí interrumpirlos.

- muy bien par de psicópatas, porque no mejor se dedican a buscar la tierra perdida de Atlantis en lugar de eso, creo que tienen más posibilidades. – me burlé yo pero ella me comenzó a amenazar.

- vas a mandarte cartas con el chico que elija Albus o juro que toda tu ropa va a terminar tenida de amarillo patito – eso era lo peor que alguien podía hacerme – además tengo la solución al problema de la carta. Vas a escribir las características que buscas en un hombre perfecto y Albus la va a usar para encontrarlo. Mañana a la mañana le das la lista.

- genial, además ahora me estoy llevando con un chico de Slitherin que podría ayudarme, es realmente bueno. – acotó él, yo bufé resignada… además no me hacía mal, capas encontraba a alguien con el cual pasar el rato, como un amigo por correspondencia ya que era imposible que existiera el hombre perfecto, esa idea me daba ganas de reír o más bien llorar.

Como había dicho, cuando terminamos las clases me fui a descansar a mi cama. Como mi mejor amiga me había hecho prometerle que haría la lista decidí que ese era el mejor momento, tomé un pergamino y una pluma y comencé a escribir.

"mi hombre perfecto tendría ojos claros, músculos definidos pero sin exagerar, pelo lacio de cualquier color menos colorado (no soportaba la idea de otro colorado, ya había de sobre en la familia), que sea caballeroso, que se preocupe por mi y que sea romántico pero no demasiado… de esos que saben hacer un detalle como el más hermoso. Que sea honesto, que sepa hacerme reír, que no le importe lo que el resto piensa, que sea cariñoso y que me conozca."

Cuando lo releí no pude evitar pensar en Scorpius, en lo físico lo describía a él pero en lo interior describía a él Max que yo me había imaginado. Si podían encontrar a alguien así, nunca volvería a dudar de ellos, pero sabía que esa persona era tan real como el hada de los dientes. Me quedé dormida bien temprano, con la carta en la mano, soñando con que un toda mi vida cambiaba y yo era plenamente feliz.

Esta vez no me desperté con el despertador, sino con la vos de mi amiga gritándome en el oído. Al parecer había madrugado y quería aprovechar para arreglarme a mí, así mi "hombre perfecto" se interesaba, aunque obviamente me negué argumentando que si era perfecto me iba a querer como soy. Ella rodó los ojos y se preparó, hoy recién era el tercer día de clases por lo que yo lo veía como un día sin importancia.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo estaba en el patio con Jessy, pensando en lo extraño que me había resultado no ver a Scorpius en todo un mes, yo creí que me iba a buscar pero realmente lo agradecía, no me gustaba la idea de seguir viéndolo… me dolía. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos por lo que me asusté al ver a Albus enfrente de mí.

- hola chica, ¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó pero no me dejó contestar porque siguió hablando – creo que encontré a tu hombre perfecto – me afirmó con una sonrisa – tiene las cualidades físicas y las otras también, creo.

- ¡eso es perfecto! – chilló Jessy entusiasmada.

- sí, le dije que te mande una carta hoy y lo va a hacer. Trata de ser amable y darle una oportunidad, el es mi amigo y no quiero que le quites toda la dignidad ¿ok? – me rogó pero yo me reí, él era realmente tierno cuando me rogaba porque parecía un cachorrito perdido.

- está bien, prometo darle una oportunidad pero… ¿Estás seguro que es como lo describí?

- es lo físico, segurísimo. En lo otro – hizo una pausa mientras lo pensaba – bueno, nunca estuvo romántico conmigo pero no creo que por eso no lo sea.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde burlándonos de distintas cosas mientras Jessy y yo tratábamos de que Albus nos dijera quien es, pero no largaba nada por lo que me frustré y me paré.

- está bien, me voy a dar una vuelta. Ustedes quédense ahí mirándose como si no se gustaran. – los dos se pusieron colorados mientras yo reía.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta que estuve en la biblioteca, ahí había un rincón donde nadie iba y era mi escondite, amaba estar ahí ya que no se escuchaba nada y la única luz era de una ventanita abierta que había a mi derecha. Me senté en el suelo como chinito y recliné mi cabeza para atrás, pensando en que tendría que fingir ser cordial con algún baboso para que Albus no se enojara. Me asusté cuando un sobre calló sobre mis piernas, miré para todos lados y lo único que vi fue una lechuza alejándose de la ventanita.

Abrí el sobre y en ella había una carta con una letra pulcra y estirada:

"hola Rose, soy el amigo de Albus. Él me dijo que creía que me iba a llevar bien con vos y que te mande una carta… me gustó la idea pero creo que me quiere enganchar con vos cuando me pidió que en vez de decir mi nombre me llamara "hombre perfecto". – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro – la verdad es que no tengo problema pero no creo en eso de que soy un hombre perfecto, más bien me creo lo contrario pero según Albus eso es perfecto para vos ¿tengo que estar alagado u ofendido? Confío en que me vas a decir la verdad. Tengo ganas de hacer un trato con vos, ¿te parece si yo te cuento cosas sobre mí y vos haces lo mismo? Juro que nunca voy a revelárselo a alguien, y si lo hago tu primo me va a descuartizar por lo que no le veo la ventaja. – Era increíble como la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, estaba empezando a creer que podría realmente ser su amiga – Te pido que consideres mi propuesta y te doy un secreto mío a cambio, cuando entré al colegio y te vi por poco sufro un infarto. Puede que me haya asustado pero porque jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien tan bonita, pero no se lo digas a nadie. – me reí, el confesaba que le parecía linda y luego bromeaba conmigo sobre eso, me encantaba que no tuviera vergüenza- como mi carta está tan larga como las clases de Bins, voy a dejar de escribir. Espero ansioso tu respuesta y si esperas que te diga mi nombre, lamento decepcionarte, jaja. En algún momento te lo voy a decir, pero tenés que saber que la paciencia es una de las mejores cualidades que una persona puede tener. Los mejores deseos de parte de tu "hombre perfecto". PD: me voy a burlar de Albus por eso"

Hola!!! Ya van a ver que va a r cambiando todo, gracias por los reviews y espero mas…

XOXO, CamiMasen


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a JKR

* * *

Cuando terminé de leerla rebusqué instantáneamente en mi mochila por un pergamino y una pluma, tenía que contestarle. Luego de pensarlo, escribí:

"Querido hombre perfecto:

Realmente estoy impresionada, lograste que me ría y disfrute al leer, hacho que no sucedía desde que dejé de leer historietas. Realmente creo que Albus tenía razón con lo del hombre perfecto, no sé si lo sos pero lo que sí sé es que mi hombre perfecto no sería como el resto y eso no tengo idea si te tiene que hacer sentir alagado o no, jaja. Por otro lado, acepto tu propuesta porque estoy segura que no vas a decir nada, Albus aprendió en las vacaciones a hacer un par de hechizos que no te pueden agradar (no es una amenaza, jaja) Gracias por compartir tu secreto pero creo que es bastante pobre por lo que el mío también lo va a ser, mi secreto es que yo creí que ibas a ser un baboso dominado por las hormonas, pero cuando leí tus cartas me di cuenta que eras realmente agradable, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre ¿no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que me lo digas? No creo que eso haga diferencia, simplemente me gustaría tener una forma de llamarte que no sea "hombre perfecto", es raro. Espero noticias tuyas y yo también me voy a burlar de Albus… XOXO, Rose"

En cuanto la terminé la metí en un sobre y fui a la sala común, no podría decirle a la lechuza que la envié al hombre perfecto por lo que se la daría a Albus. Pasé el cuadro esperando ver a mi amigo, y ciertamente lo vi, pero estaba comiéndole la cara a mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Deja de tragarle la cara a Jessy! No tengo demasiadas mejores amigas como para que las mates - automáticamente los dos se separaron y sus caras se pusieron del mismo rojo que el escudo de Griffindor, pero tenían una sonrisa – gracias, necesito que le entregues esta carta a el "hombre perfecto".

- ok, mañana se la doy – respondió sosteniendo la mano de Jessy quien sonreía como tonta.

- no, ahora vas a ir. Yo creo que tengo que tener una charla con tu novia – Albus aceptó al escuchar el término "novia" y tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios comenzó a salir pero alcanzó a escuchar mi advertencia – si la llegas a lastimar vas a quedar sin descendencia.

- Rose… no lo amenaces – protestó Jessy tímidamente mientras yo rompía a la carcajada.

- sos muy dulce pero es mejor bajo presión, ahora contame como pasó. Esta no es la primera ves que los dejo solos y ahora si funcionó.

- bueno, debido a que vos confesaste por nosotros lo que sentíamos, no fue muy difícil que Albus se animara a besarme. ¡es muy dulce! – tenía una mirada soñadora mientras hablaba y ya no me prestaba atención – me susurró en el oído lo mucho que me quería y que siempre me había querido a pesar de no tener el valor para decírmelo, cree que soy perfecta. – volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó como yo hacía de cuenta que vomitaba del asco.

- eso es demasiado pegajoso, no sé cómo no te empalagaste con eso.

- pues, vos estás buscando a tu hombre perfecto y yo ya lo encontré. Lo que me recuerda que le enviaste una carta al tuyo, ¿él te envió una primero? ¿Qué decía? ¿Te cae bien? ¿Sabes quién es?

- Respira hondo, es necesario que respires – me burlé y ella frunció el seño – ok, tampoco es mucho. Mirá – saqué la carta que tenía en el bolsillo y se la tendí para que la lea. Su cara iba mostrando distintas expresiones, desde alegría y emoción hasta enojo… hasta que por fín la terminó y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- es tu hombre perfecto sin duda, Albus hiso un gran trabajo. Él está completamente loco y es despistado, le gusta divertirse sin importar que digan los demás y es honesto, juro que si fuera por mi los casaría ahora. – la miré unos segundos y rompí a la carcajada.

- ¡no podes saber todo eso por la carta! Son simplemente unas frases, incluso podría estar mintiéndome o fingiendo y no lo sabrías.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones para charlar sobre nuestros supuestos "hombres perfectos" hasta que bajamos a cenar con Albus, quien me informó que él ya tenía la carta. En el comedor yo miraba para todos lados, intentando por algún extraño milagro poder reconocer al chico de la carta, pero obviamente no lo logré, lo único que vi fue a Scorpius mirándome fijo, hecho que me puso nerviosa ya que solía evitarme. Tenía la sensación de que él sabía que yo me mandaba cartas con otro chico y eso lo traicionaba, ¡Merlin! ¿por qué no dejaba de mirarme?

- chicas – nos llamó Albus – me olvidé de decirles, pero el próximo fin de semana que vamos a Hoesmede ¿quieren venir conmigo y un amigo? – preguntó.

- claro, pero ¿quién es tu amigo? – preguntó Jessy quien obviamente no se iba a negar a una cita con su novio, lo que me haría quedar sola con su amigo. Suspiré esperando en manos de quién quedaría mi fin de semana.

- pues… no se enojen ni hagan un escándalo, él es muy bueno y somos amigos desde hace bastante. Es mi mejor amigo, a decir verdad – empesó a balbucear Albus por lo que comensé a sospechar, si no era malo lo hubiese dicho de una ¿no?

- decí el nombre de una ves por todas. – lo apuré.

- ok – suspiró sonoramente – es Scorpius Malfoy – Mi cara y la de Jessy estaban completamente palidas mientras lo mirábamos con la boca abierta – esperen, no me maten, Scor es realmente un buen chico y tienen que darle otra oportunidad, por mi.

- mira Albus, te quiero mucho y sos un gran amigo mío, pero a Scorpius ya le di una oportunidad y la desaprovechó. Es un idiota y no pienso pasar mi viaje a Hoesmede con él mientras ustedes se besuquean.

- Ya se la historia de lo de las vacaciones, me cuento todo con él. No te digo que seas su novia, simplemente que lo trates medianamente bien para que podamos salir juntos a Hoesmede, por favor – ahora tenía a mis dos mejores amigos mirándome suplicantes para que puedan salir en una cita ellos, bufé molesta y me crucé de brazos mientras ellos festejaban, sabían que iba a hacerlo aunque me cueste la vida, además había aceptado tratarlo "medianamente" bien.

Me levanté de la silla y me fui a los dormitorios, estaba cansada y quería dormirme así dejaba de pensar en mi futuro peor fin de semana de mi vida. Me acosté y tras dar un par de vueltas me quedé dormida con el olor a la carta de mi hombre perfecto, tenía un perfume que me relajaba increíblemente, tanto que juraría que lo conocía.

Esta ves me desperté con el despertador, y enfurruñada me senté en la cama con tranquilidad, pero eso desapareció cuando vi a los pies de mi cama una carta con la letra del "hombre perfecto". Me levanté de un brinco y la tomé sintiendo otra vez ese perfume, repentinamente me pareció que ese no iba a ser un día tan malo, por lo que me vestí y maquillé de un pique y tras tirarle una almohada a mi amiga para que no se quede dormida salí corriendo hacia el patio para leer mi carta en paz.

"Rose:

Tengo que darte malas noticias, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que tenes técnicas muy eficientes para convencerme, debo decirte que mi nombre aún será un secreto. Para que no te asustes te aclaro que voy a Hogwarts y tengo 16 como vos, pero con algo más de información probablemente lo averigues, sos demasiado inteligente – me sonrojé ante su cumplido – Tambien me gustaría decirte que aunque vos no me hachas hecho una amenaza con lo de lastimarte, Albus dejó muy en claro que lo era…por sierto ahora es muy romantico y empalagoso con su novia, la cual aún no se como consiguió si es muy miedoso con lo que se respecta a la chica que le gusta. En cambio yo tengo un talento inato con las chicas, ya te tengo a mis pies…. No, mentira sólo bromeaba pero me gustó enterarme que no soy un patan baboso o un acosador. –reí a carcajadas - Entonces soy tu sexy y carismático amigo hombre perfecto ¿no? – rodé los ojos, que creido. Pero me resultaba muy tierno - Pues gracias a que me empesó a gustar mi nuevo apodo voy a decirte un nuevo secreto mío a ver si este no te parece "pobre" y me contas algo mas de vos, mi secreto es que a pesar de ser super cool, - ¿acaso no dejaba de alagarse? Jaja - disfruto leer libros como Shakespeare aunque espero que eso no me quite puntos con vos… - aunque no lo supiera eso le agragaba puntos, me encantaba Romeo y Julieta, era uno de mis favoritos - ¿tengo puntos? Porque tampoco puedo perder lo que no tengo… Mejor dejo de divagar y me voy a dormir si puedo, ¿acaso saves como hacer para que alguien no ronque? Mi compañero parece que se está ahogando.

Dulces sueños, TU hombre perfecto.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que mi humor había mejorado increíblemente gracias a las cartas diarias con el hombre perfecto (lo se, increíble que todos los días nos escribamos), el día de hoy me levanté con un humor de perros debido a que tenía que hoy era la salida a hoesmede y tendría que fingir que no me estoy muriendo por estar con Scorpius. Suspiré y miré a Jessy que me estaba peinando.

- ¿es necesario que me arregle? – pregunté frustrada.

- claro, puede que encuentres algún chico lindo o que incluso te vea tu hombre perfecto y no queremos que te vea fea ¿verdad? – ella había dado en mi punto débil, además aunque nunca fuera a aceptarlo en vos alta, quería verme bien para ver la cara de Scorpius.

- tenes razón, pero ¿es necesario que use ropa de este color? - le pregunté señalando mi pulover ajustado con cuello en V azul marino que me servía como vestido, era demasiado colorida para mi gusto.

- si, y cuando te veas en el espejo no te quejes por el maquillage. Estás divina y combina con tus ojos – ella estaba entuciasmada por su sita y se había arreglado hace una hora, llevaba un jean oscuro con una campera ajustada verde esmeralda, unas botas negras y el pelo recogido en una coleta para el costado. En cambio yo, tenía el pulover/vestido, unas calzas negras y unas botas con un poco de taco del mismo azul, la verdad es que no quedaba muy mal pero usar clazado de color no me hacía sentir comoda y el hecho de que el pulover me cubría la cola con suerte dejando mis piernas descubiertas al completo me hacía sentir una puta. El pelo lo tenía lacio como siempre pero tenía un semi-recogido que parecía un despeinado casual, siendo honesta mi amiga era una genia ya que a pesar del frío lograba que me vea bien.

- Está bien, yo salgo así pero me dejas maquillarme con negro o juro que me pongo mi ropa – la amenasé y ella aceptó. En quince minutos estábamos llendo hacia la puerta del castillo donde nos esperarían los chicos, pero en el camino sentía la vista de los babosos haciendo que me enojara, no sólo por su actitud sino por el hecho de que me hacía sonreír el alago, ¡debo estar enloqueciendo!

En cuanto los chicos nos vieron se nos quedaron viendo de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, yo riendo me aserqué mas a ellos.

- Es realmente desagradable que te quedes viendo así a una chica Scorpius, somos personas no películas porno….

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

- Es realmente desagradable que te quedes viendo así a una chica Scorpius, somos personas no películas porno – ante mi comentario el aludido se puso colorado y Albus me miró con reproche – prometí portarme "medianamente" bien, pues si el dejara de ver mis tetas yo podría tratarlo mejor.

- sólo… sólo vayamos, sé que están dando una película que quiero ver – comentó Albus resignado por mi terquedad.

Caminamos en silencio, la parejita iba tomada de la mano muy pegados por lo que Scorpius y yo los seguíamos, debía admitir que Scorpius se veía muy bien con esos jeans y el buso gris que convinaba con sus ojos, pero no dejé de fruncir el seño en todo el camino al cine. En la puerta la parejita nos avisó que iría a comprar los pochoclos y nosotros teníamos que ir por las entradas, la verdad es que para ser una actividad muggle en un pueblo mágico estaba bastante lleno.

- discúlpame – me volté a ver a Scorpius que me miraba tristemente – se que te molesta mi presencia, pero Albus no me permitió no venir. Juro que voy a tratar de molestarte. – luego de tanto tiempo sin escuchar su vos, cuando me habló de esa manera sinsera y torturada yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrasarlo y consolarlo, era increíble lo tierno y dulce que podía ser.

- no es para tanto, le prometí a los chicos comportarme y lo voy a hacer. Simplemente mantene tu mirada en mis ojos ¿ok? – no quería sonar demasiado buena pero tampoco tan mala por lo que fue una gran prueba ese dialogo.

- claro, aunque me gustaría aclararte que en realidad lo que yo estaba viendo era a alguien atrás tuyo que sí te estaba viendo el culo. Aunque claro, lo más probable es que no me creas. – no le creía en lo mas minimo, pero me gustó la idea de que si era un baboso por lo menos trataba de no demostrarlo.

Cuando llegamos al comienzo de la fila, Scorpius se ofreció a comprar las entradas y yo realmente me sentí impresionada, eso era muy atento aunque si lo pensaba, con su plata podría comprarse el cine entero. La película que Albus había elegido era "Posdata: te amo" una romantica sobre una chica que pierde a su novio pero tiene cartas de él que la qyudan a seguir adelante. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía que hacer para no mirar a Scorpius cuando la pareja se besaba, o como mi mente se iba a el hombre perfecto cuando la protagonista leía una carta, me estaba empesando a dar cuenta que me gustaban los dos, hecho que me asustaba y mucho.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que comenzaron las clases y ya estábamos en el tren yendo a nuetras casas por las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que no podíamos dejar de hablar sobre nuestros planes y cuanto nos íbamos a extrañar. Luego de una hora, Albus y Jessy se fueron a "despedirse adecuadamente" dejándonos a Scorpius y a mi sólos, por lo que antes de irse me miraron en advertencia ya que aún solía hacer comentarios sarcásticos para molestarlo, el hecho es que ya no sabía si esa era la razón o porque me gustaba que me preste atención y como entrecierra sus ojos grises cuando está enojado o avergonzado.

-bien – salió en un suspiro ya que había planeado hacer esto desde hace tiempo y no podía arrapentirme ahora, además de que si lo hacía Jessy me mataba ya que ella fue la que me convenció. Lo miré y el me obverbaba curioso – lo lamento, lamento haberte tratado mal tanto tiempo por algo que no tiene sentido.

- pero… - trataba de decir algo pero no le salía - ¿qué? – al parecer no se esperaba mi disculpa.

- mira, se que parece un milagro navideño o algo así – le comenté tratando de hacerlo sonreír pero él me miraba serio prestando demaciada atención, lo que me puso nerviosa – pero Jessy me estuvo torturando todas las noches de las últimas dos semanas diciendo que debía perdonarte y que a pesar de que lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien ya que es una reverenda estupides metirme así – frunció el seño ante mi regaño pero siguió en silencio – no era para tanto. Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero tiendo a ser terca por lo que estoy acostumbrada a escucharla y esta no es la excepción. Lo que quiero decir es que lamento haber exagerado y además te perdono por tu mentira. – parecía que Scorpius estaba en shock por lo que me crusé de piernas y abrí una revista mientras esperaba que regrese pero en cuanto la abrí y finjí leerla el me la quitó.

- muy graciosa, pero simplemente estoy sorprendido. Luego de varios meses tratándome como un leproso, haciendo comentarios en mi contra y haciéndome sentir totalmente mal luego de que te dije como me sentía venis a pedirme disculpas creyendo que eso lo va a arreglar en un segundo. Yo… no creo que funcione así, yo ya te dije todo y entiendo que seas terca, pero me gustaría que por un segundo dejes tu orgullo aparte y me digas lo que realmente pensas sin usar a Jessy como escusa. – odiaba cuando se hacía el intelectual, era imposible refutarle si hablaba con lógica y me psicoanalizaba. Suspiré exageradamente y me crusé de brasos, lo miré con el seño fruncido pero él sonreía esperando que hable.

- me vas a hacer decirlo en vos alta ¿no? – el asintió como un niño esperando su regalo de navidad, rodé los ojos y miré a la ventana mientras hablaba – ok, me sentí como una idiota cuando me enteré que mentías porque ese verano era el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, mi cuento de hadas real y con la mentira se arruinó. Ahora cada ves que recuerde eso pienso que vos no sentías algo lindo conmigo sino que querías ligarme – el iba a protestar pero lo interrumpi - ¡y lo peor es que yo quería hacer lo mismo! – me miró sorprendido y volviendo a sonreir – ni siquiera hablamos esa tarde y porque los dos lo decidimos, supongo que me molestó perder un sueño así, no tu mentira. – ahora estaba susurrando – Para que lo sepas, tengo malas experiencias con las mentiras, por eso soy tan supseptible no es que sea una sicótica bipolar.

- Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que vas a dejar de ladrarme todo el tiempo? ¿vas a dejar de fingir cuando están los chicos y me vas a tratar bien siempre?

- no, lo que quiero decir que ya no existe Max del verano o Scorpius el mentiroso. Ahora quiero conocer a una nueva persona, Scor. – Vi sus ojos brillar raro y aclaré – pero no te pongas sentimental o melodramático porque te dejo el pelo verde por un año.

Pasamos una hora charlando sobre mi o él hasta que la parejita volvió, en cuanto entraron y nos vieron charlando sin mirarnos con odio Jessy chilló de felicidad y corrió a abrasar a Scor en ves de a mi y Albus me miró dudando y luego a su novia.

- ¿sabes que al que estas abrasando no es tu novio? – protestó y al segundo esta lo abrasaba y le daba un beso en los labios. Scor y yo nos miramos e hicimos muecas.

- Voy a vomitar – repliqué y ellos se separaron – gracias a Merlin, ¿podrías dejar de comerle la cara a mi primo mientras estoy presente? Es muy traumatico. – Jessy se puso colorada.

Nos reímos el resto del viaje como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, era increíble lo extrañamente bipolar que soy. Hace 24 horas lo odiaba y ahora era mi aliado para burlarnos de la parejita feliz, creo que ni yo me entiendo ultimamtente, sin mencionar que cuando bajamos del tren y nos despedimos tuve ganas de darle un beso de despedida a Scor ¡por suerte no lo hise! Creo que si a Albus no le daba un infarto, a Papá y el señor Malfoy si.

Papá me saludó como si fuera hace tres años la última ves que me vió y mamá fue la primera ves que no frunció el seño al verme con mi ropa negra, ak parecer me habían extrañado… o capas tenía que ver con el hecho de que era mi anteúltimo año en Hogwarts. Aunque la hipótesis de Albus fue que estaban viejos y necesitaban que alguien los cuide, según él tendríamos que enviarlos a un geriátrico mágico porque el no soportaría a mi papá quejándose todo el día. En cuanto llegamos a casa Hugo corrió a su habitación ya que había extrañado sus cosas, en cambio yo decidí ir al patio a ver el paisaje, llevaba varias hotas de viaje y lo último que quería era seguir enserrada.

Debí haberme quedado dormida en el pasto porque me desperté cuando estaba anochesiendo con una lechuza picoteándome la mano. Esa lechuza negra con la cara manchada de gris la conocía muy bien, era mi hombre perfecto.

"Rose:

Hace poco que estamos de vacaciones y ya te extraño ¿eso es lógico? Creo que no voy a soportar tanto tiempo sólo, creo que para cuando terminen voy a estar muerto. Esta carta no va a ser una de las mas largas pero si importante, tengo miedo de decirte quien soy… por lo que quiero que lo averigues sóla, el dato mas fuerte y que espero que no te enfade es que ya me conoces. Hablamos desde que te envié la primer carta y no te lo dije porque creí que me rechazarías, pero por favor necesito saberlo… ¿estás enojada conmigo porque no te lo dije en persona? Porque si lo pensas cuidadosamente no te mentí, simplemente te lo oculté que no es lo mismo. Estes enojada o no respondeme, no puedo pasar el resto del verano sin noticias tuyas… y si llegas a aceriguar quien soy probablemente me voy a enterar al instante pero… ¿debo dejar de balbucear no? Creo seriamente que estoy enloqueciendo.

Te quiero, tu hombre perfecto"

* * *

Espero que les guste y dejenme reviews please!!

XOXO, CamiMasen


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera en que parte de la carta concentrarme… si en lo de que ya lo conozco o en el "te quiero". Muchas veces se había despedido con dulces sueños o besos o te deseos lo mejor, pero esta era la primera vez que me lo decía y realmente me ponía nerviosa ya que no sabía que sentía yo ¿lo quería? Me gustaría decir que si pero la verdad es que sólo sentía cariño por él. Sólo sentía "cariño" por mi hombre perfecto y cuando pensaba en "gustar", "querer" una mirada gris y pelo rubio venía a mi cabeza, yo había dicho que mi hombre perfecto no tenía que ser como los demás y capás lo que eso significaba era que mi hombre perfecto, no tenía que ser perfecto. ¿Cómo podía ser que recién hoy lo perdone y ya lo quiera como algo más que amigos? La respuesta era obvia, nunca podría ser su amiga, podría odiarlo o amarlo, pero con Scorpius Malfoy nunca iba a haber un intermedio. Volviendo a la carta, él me había dicho que ya lo conocía, que había hablado con él después de haber recibido la primera carta y honestamente eso no me enojaba. Supongo que tenía razón, no me mintió y no me mentía, simplemente me ocultaba su nombre. Tenía la sensación de que sabía quien era pero…. A pesar de mi esfuerzo es como si mi mente no quisiera decirme quien es. Grité frustrada, ocasionando que apareciera mi papá a los pocos segundos.

- hola pequeña – me saludó y yo sonreí con ternura, siempre sería su pequeña.

- hola pa, perdón si te asusté con el grito. Estaba frustrada – le aclaré y el rió.

- primer día de vacaciones y estás frustrada, en mi época el primer día de vacaciones era el momento en que nos relajábamos en casa sabiendo que no tendríamos que ver a los profesores al otro día.

- si, pero no sólo que no es tu época sino que no soy vos.

- y lo agradezco, no me vería bien en esa remera con escote en V – me reí y el me indicó que era hora de cenar. Le dije que en unos minutos iría, tenía que contestarle al hombre perfecto; le puse que si había estado balbuceando pero que eso era tierno, y que yo no estaba enojada, su escusa había sido demasiado lógica. Le comenté que no creía que iba a enloquecer y que lo mejor que podía hacer era invitar a algunos de sus amigos a su casa a pasar el rato, que eso era lo que yo haría y lo que solíamos hacer en mi familia. Mi problema fue al final, no podía ponerle "te quiero" pero tampoco "con cariño" porque sería como un puñal, por lo que decidí un "felices vacaciones" que no decía mucho.

Estaba en un probador mirándome en el espejo sin creerlo, tenía puesto un vestido rosa straples que tenía cortes desiguales a la altura de la rodilla y según mi amiga "me quedaba divino".

- ni loca, no pienso gastar plata en esta porquería y menos que alguien me vea usándolo en la fiesta de navidad – se iba a hacer cuando regresáramos de las vacaciones y los de cuarto, quinto y sexto estaban invitados. Jessy me miró frustrada ya que era el quinto vestido que le rechazaba, pero luego me miró de manera calculadora.

- ok, no te llevas ese vestido pero tenemos que buscar alguno que no sea negro, es una fiesta de navidad no un velorio.

- ok, pero lindo. Con este parece que tengo nueve años.

Recorrimos miles de tiendas buscando vestidos para las dos, hasta que entramos en el local perfecto. Ahora estábamos las dos metidas en probadores con un vestido cada una, el mío era blanco con una sola manga muy ajustado y corto y el de Jessy era amarillo patito straples de corazón y con dos capas (los dos vestidos están en mi perfil), en cuanto salimos de los probadores y vimos como nos quedaban gritamos de alegría y nos lo llevamos. Pasamos el resto de la tarde buscando zapatos con que usarlos, ambas compramos negros y los míos con mucho mas taco que los suyos ya que ella era mas alta que yo y además yo adoraba usar mucho taco. También compramos pulseras y ella un collar y estábamos listas, sólo faltaba esperar una semana para que empiecen las clases y el primer fin de semana sería la fiesta ¡estaba tan emocionada! Tanto que me olvidé de ver por donde iba.

- Perdón – fui lo único que logré decir una ves que estaba en el suelo mirando, la persona que choqué se rió y tomó mi brazo para levantarme. – ah! Hola Scor – Scor me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- hola chica torpe, tanto tiempo que no nos vemos

- no soy torpe, simplemente estaba pensando en otra cosa. – hizo el que no me escuchaba y miró la bolsa que cargaba mientras yo aprovechaba a ver como Jessy corría a abrasar a Albus. – ¿viniste con Albus? – le pregunté volviendo mi vista a él

- si, pasamos la tarde acá. ¿Qué compraste? – preguntó curioso.

- lencería – respondí naturalmente, pero no pude seguir fingiendo cuando vi como se puso pálido y dejó de ver la bolsa o a mi y comencé a reír a carcajadas – es broma, es lo que me voy a poner para la fiesta de navidad.

- oh! No me gustó tu chiste – se quejó casi tan colorado como mi pelo. Entonces vi que la parejita feliz se acercaba y miraban sorprendidos a un Scor sonrojado.

- ¿qué le pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste? – me preguntó Albus.

- que mal, yo no lo hice nada. Simplemente me preguntó que había comprado y le respondí.

- ¿tanto lío por un vestido? – preguntó Albus sin entender.

- no, eso no le importó. El drama fue cuando le dije que había comprado lencería de encaje- fue como volver a ver la misma escena, pero esta ves Jessy rió conmigo hasta que le dio lastima su novio y le aclaró. Obviamente se quejó como Scor.

- bueno chico, lo lamento. Ahora ¿con quién irán a la fiesta? – pregunté haciéndome la desentendida pero no creo que haya funcionado ya que no podía parar de ver a Scor. Albus me dijo que iría con su "maravillosa" novia y Scor me miró con duda.

- la verdad, es que no lo sé. – respondió al fin y yo no pude evitar sonreír, cuando todos me miraron sorprendidos de mi sonrisa sin sentido tuve que meter una escusa.

- Es que hay muchas personas con las que podes ir, incluso con alguien que te lleves bien aunque no sea tu novia – Odiaba ser tan obvia, pero igualmente parecía no funcionar ya que los dos marmotas se miraron considerando a quien debía invitar, por lo que miré a Jessy esperando que diga algo.

- Sabes algo Scor – comentó Jessy una ves que comprendió que quería ir con él - ¿por qué no vas con Rose? Así podemos pasarla bien los cuatro juntos, sería como amigos… obviamente – cuando terminó de hablar Scor me miró nervioso.

- Vamos Rose, ¿por qué no vas con él? – me preguntó mi primo.

- porque no me lo pidió – respondí nerviosa – capas quiere ir con otra chica – eso me revolvía el estomago, ¿acaso no había dicho que me quería? Entonces porque no usaba los cojones que tenía y me invitaba o mejor… me besaba. Como se habrán dado cuenta ya tenía completamente aceptado mi enamoramiento con él.

- está bien – se rió Scorpius e hizo una reverencia del siglo pasado – Srta. Weasley, ¿me haría usted el favor de ser mi acompañante en la fiesta navideña? – había dicho todo eso con una vos estirada y juguetona pero luego la cambió a una de ruego como si tuviera cinco años – Por favooooooor

- Está bien, pero deja de rogar – nos reímos todos, pero en cuanto la parejita feliz se distrajo nos miramos serios. Ambos sabíamos que no era sólo de amigos o un juego, que esa noche pasaría algo más.

* * *

Hola!!! no saben las cosas que están por pasar!!! espero que les guste y les digo que capas mañanan no suba nada pero sólo porque estoy trabajando en dos historias más y quiero que esta quede bien y no apurada. Disfruten...

XOXO, CamiMasen


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos, tomamos u helado y cuando empezó a oscurecer nos despedimos con la idea de que pronto nos veríamos nuevamente.

Había pasado las vacaciones con Albus y a veces Jessy pero a Scor no lo volví a ver. En cuanto al hombre perfecto, nos habíamos mandado un par de cartas en las vacaciones pero no tan seguido, según él porque estaba preparándose para decirme quien era pero a mi me sonó a una mala escusa, por lo que no lo entendí… si no quería hablarme mas ¿porqué no me lo decía? Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Estaba caminando por el tren buscando el compartimiento donde estaba Jessy, Albus y Scor, me había quedado atrás gracias a los berrinches de mi padre por mi ropa, no creí apropiado que mi remera con la panza al aire sea apropiada, pero había empezado a hacer calor y no pensaba cubrirme mucho por el. La ramera negra además de dejar al descubierto mi estomago, tenía una de las mangas que caía por mi hombro, llevaba una pollera tableada escocesa rosa y negra y unas zapatillas nuevas del mismo rosa. El pelo me había crecido bastante y me había hecho reflejos rubios que le quedaban muy bien a mi colorado natural, o al menos eso creía yo.

Iba caminando distraída pensando en lo extraño que actuaba el hombre perfecto por lo que me choqué con alguien.

- perdón – me disculpé. Me había chocado con un chico que debía ser de séptimo, tenía el pelo negro corto y despeinado y ojos del mismo negro profundo, su piel era bronceada y debía admitir que al chocar pude notar su muy marcado físico.

- no hay problema – me miró atento y sonrió – soy Josh ¿vos?

- Rose – respondí sorprendida, la mayoría de las veces los chicos me llamaban fenómeno y se iban, no es usual que hablen con la única chica punk del colegio.

- sabes Rose, te vi un par de veces por los pasillos. Sos realmente bonita – murmuré un gracias, estaba coloradísima – el que te lleve a la fiesta de navidad es muy afortunado.

- si – respondí, en cuanto la imagen de Scor me vino a la mente me sentí rara, como si hablar con Josh estuviera mal.

- si hubiese tenido oportunidad te hubiese invitado yo, pero me tendré que conformar con un baile ¿qué decís? – lo miré sorprendida.

- si, no hay problema – espero que no se enoje Scor cuando se entere, aunque si no se lo digo…

- ok, nos vemos luego bonita – se despidió y yo comencé a caminar, ya me había olvidado que estaba buscando a los chicos cuando choqué nuevamente con alguien, debía empezar a mirar por donde iba.

- Scor! Te estaba buscando…-le iba a preguntar donde estaban los chicos pero él estaba mirándome, sin decir nada. Pasé mi mano frente a su cara y reaccionó.

- ¡Rose! Lo siento, sólo… estás muy bonita, pero ¿no deberías cubrirte más? Esa pollera es muy corta y la remera no te cubre, los chicos te miran demasiado – se quejó y comenzó a empujarme al compartimiento suyo que estaba vacío. Antes de serrar la puerta miró con odio a alguien que no pude ver. Sin poder evitarlo reí.

- ¿qué sucede? Te estas comportando como mi papá y por poco les ladras a esos chicos ¿acaso no te gusta como luzco? – pregunté haciéndome la inocente mientras me cruzaba de piernas, como esperaba se le abrieron los ojos por completo y comenzó a tartamudear mientras intentaba responder. Sonreí con suficiencia y esperé que diga algo.

- yo…digo…vos… si…. Si, te ves bien – tragó sonoramente y me miró a los ojos – te ves muy bien, pero me molesta que unos idiotas te miren desesperados.

- no te preocupes, como soy media punk los chicos se alejan de mi.

- no te lo creas, los chicos no tienen ni idea de moda, mientras te cubras poco a ellos no les molesta – volví a reír y luego me puse seria recordando a Josh, decidí que lo mejor era decírselo ahora que estaba medio embobado con mi atuendo y así no le daba un ataque en el medio del baile.

- Scor… sobre el baile… - se puso serio en un segundo, me comencé a retorcer la pollera y el dirigió su vista ahí, era ahora o nunca. – Le prometí a Josh bailar con él una canción – Toda la distracción no sirvió de nada porque me miró con la mirada fuerte y me dio miedo escuchar lo que diría, ¿acaso no querría ir al baile conmigo ahora? No seas estúpida Rose, él te lo pidió… ¿no?

- vos, vas, a, bailar, con, el, idiota, de, Josh, en, el baile, de, navidad?- preguntó marcando cada palabra con los dientes apretados.

- solo una canción y pasaré el resto de la noche con vos. Es que me lo crucé en el pasillo y cuando le dije que ya tenía pareja el me pidió si podía bailar una ves conmigo y no pude decirle que no. Lo lamento mucho ¿estás enojado? – Había dicho todo eso de una y lo miré preocupada, ya no apretaba los dientes y parecía más relajado, pero no me miraba a los ojos- ¿Scor?

- no estoy enojado Rose, y no Tenes que disculparte – su vos era apagada y aún no me miraba a los ojos - no tiene por qué molestarme que bailes con otro chico una canción, no somos novios o algo así – esa frase me dolió muchísimo, yo lo sabía pero escucharlo de él fue como si me pegaran con un palo en el estomago. Se me había ido el aire, por lo que me levanté sin decir nada y me fui, no tenía suficiente fuerza para decirle lo que pensaba y necesitaba que mi mejor amiga me diera un consejo.

Caminé un poco y encontré el compartimiento donde se estaban besando, pero no dije nada y me dejé caer en un asiento con los ojos serrados.

- ¿no funcionó la ropa? – me preguntó Jessy, cuando abrí los ojos Albus se había ido.

- si, pero lo arruiné. Estaba todo perfecto, pero tuve que aceptar bailar con Josh… ¡Merlín! Es sólo un baile pero se puso como loco – protesté.

- Espera – levantó su mano como si estuviese deteniendo el trafico - ¿Josh te pidió por anticipado que bailes con él en la fiesta? ¿Josh de séptimo, el sexy morocho? – me preguntó incrédula, cuando asentí ella puso mala cara – eso es malo, ahora entiendo porqué estaba mal Scor. Es obvio que se siente amenazado por Josh y cree que no va a poder estar con vos por su culpa.

- bien señorita psicóloga, hay un error en tu razonamiento. Yo le aclaré que iba a estar toda la noche con él menos un baile, pero el parecía deprimido.

- no soy psicóloga, sabes que mi futuro es otro – me recordó. Si, ella me había dejado bien en claro que quería ser una bióloga mágica, algo aburrido y para nada mi estilo – y no puedo creer que seas tan siega. No voy a explicarte toda, pero si queres que se solucione tenes que demostrarle que lo preferís a él y no a Josh, que sepa que lo elegís a él.

- si funciona tenes que dedicarte a psicóloga, yo sería tu paciente – nos reímos y seguimos charlando hasta que tuvimos que cambiarnos porque íbamos a llegar.

Desperté temprano y me vestí, tenía cinco días antes del baile para demostrarle a Scor que lo prefería a él antes que a Josh para que el día de la fiesta no este enojado conmigo. Tras despertar a Jessy y cubrirme con una almohada fui a mi primer clase, por suerte la compartía con Scor y ya tenía un plan.

En el salón de transformaciones ya estaban los chicos y yo fui directo hacia Scor fingiendo que estaba todo bien.

- hola chicos – los saludé y luego me giré a Scor – ¿te sentas conmigo hoy? – mis tres amigos me miraron sorprendidos, pero él aceptó y fuimos a una mesa.

* * *

Hola!! como abrán visto pude subirlo porque decidí darle proridad a esta historia y no a las otras que no bajé, por lo que espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Tambien les comentó que si quieren pasar por mi otra historia "cambios radicales" que casi la termino y agradeserle a MakiMalfoy por su apoyo siempre.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

La profesora Mcgonagall empezó a dar una clase sobre transformar un ser vivo en otro, pero como era muy complejo comenzamos con insectos. Teníamos una lombriz y teníamos que cambiarla a una mariposa, por lo que saqué mi varita y comencé a practicar mientras miraba a Scor intentarlo. Luego de veinte minutos lo más cercano que alguien había logrado era convertir a la lombriz en oruga, pero todavía nos quedaban

diez minutos.

- Esto es imposible, no creo que jamás vaya a poder hacerlo – me quejé – hasta acá llegó mi capacidad.

- no exageres, sólo necesitas practicar. Probá esto – tomó mi mano con la varita y apuntó a la lombriz – tenes que sonar firme y concentrarte, no pienses en otra cosa. Serrá los ojos que yo mantengo fija la varita, concéntrate – serré los ojos y en ves e concentrarme en la lombriz mi mente iba a la calidez de la mano de Scor sobre la mía. Traté de sonar firme y no convertir a Scor en algo y pronuncié el hechizo, no sé a que convertí, pero cuando abrí los ojos había un capullo de mariposa.

- bueno, estuve cerca - comenté.

- no te creas – me comentó y me indicó que mirara a el capullo – creo que se mueve – y tal como decía el capullo se estaba abriendo y una bella mariposa violeta salió volando por todo el aula y la profesora me felicitó.

- increíble, lo logré. Sos un genio – sin siquiera pensarlo, abrasé a Scor de felicidad. Él se tensó pero luego escuché que reía.

- trata de no estrangular al genio que yo todavía no lo logré – me reí con él y miré como lo intentaba. Logró hacer el capullo pero ese no se abrió, pero igual estaba feliz cuando salimos.

Los días pasaban y Scor ya estaba feliz conmigo, pasábamos todo el tiempo los cuatro juntos. El único momento que se enojó fue cuando me crucé con Josh en el pasillo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, juro que sus ojos habían cambiado del gris al negro en ese momento. Pero ahora era el momento de la verdad, estaba en mi cuarto preparándome para la fiesta, mi pelo colorado estaba lacio con bucles armados al final, en los ojos tenía sombra negra que quedaba de maravilla con el vestido blanco y mis piernas parecían mucho mas largas por el vestido corto y los tacos. Jessy también estaba maravillosa pero había combinado su vestido amarillo con sombra marrón y los zapatos marrones quedando hermosa. Cuando se hizo la hora de encontrarnos con los chicos bajamos, ellos dijeron que nos esperarían en la puerta del salón por lo que tuvimos que caminar sola hasta allí y me puse colorada al notar varias miradas en mi, incluso un chico silbó. Nunca había tenido mucha atención masculina al ser punk, por lo que esto era nuevo, pero debía admitir que no era tan malo.

Cuando doblamos en un pasillo y vimos a los chicos nos sorprendimos, los dos estaban hermosos con trajes negros, Scor tenía una corbata gris y Albus verde, parecía que las habían elegido por sus ojos. Ambos nos miraron de arriba abajo con la boca abierta para luego sonreírnos, le dí mi mano a Scor y él me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego decirme "estas hermosa"; en ese momento estaba a sus pies, ¡pero quien no!

El salón estaba decorado de blanco, verde y rojo y quedaba divino, habían corrido las mesas y había una gran pista de baile en el centro donde todavía no bailaba nadie ya que era usual que la directora Mcgonagall dijera algo primero. Vi que Josh me miraba pero evité que nuestras miradas se cruzaran por si se acercaba, no quería problemas desde el principio. La profesora dio un pequeño discurso y luego se apagaron las luces comenzando con una melodía lenta, yo retorcí mis dedos nerviosa pero Scor tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista sin siquiera preguntar. Colocó mis manos en su cuello y puso los suyas en mi cintura mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente como el resto de las parejas, en ese momento no podía dejar de sonreír, sentía que era cenicienta y deseaba que nunca se terminara el hechizo. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y a tan sólo centímetros de distancia y hubiese jurado que se estaba acercando más a mí pero no pude confirmarlo porque comenzó una música movida que nos sobresaltó y nos sonreímos tímidamente. Luego de eso pasamos dos hora bailando movido y riéndonos de cómo bailaba Albus que al parecer no era un gran bailarín, pero Jessy parecía feliz y si a ella no le importaba…

- ¿podemos ir a buscar algo para tomar? – le grité en el oído para que me escuchar, asintió y nos dirigimos fuera de la pista de baile.

- no se como aguantaste tanto con esos zapatos – me dijo mirando mis pies pero luego subiendo la vista suavemente por mis piernas descubiertas.

- es difícil, pero la belleza duele – le dije en broma pero el asintió.

- entonces debe dolerte mucho – me puse colorada y el se carcajeo. Tras tomar algo nos dirigimos de nuevo a la pista pero estaban pasando una canción lenta por lo que nos acercamos y bailamos como al principio, me pegó bien contra él y podía sentir su duro estomago y sus firmes brazos, sentía su aliento y él comenzó a acercarse. Sentí su aliento contra mi rostro y ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados…

* * *

Hola a todos, está en la mitad del baile!!!! lo se, provablemente algunos me odien porque no ocurrió beso aún pero es porque tengo preparado algo muy especial y además.... me encanta que se quede un poco con las ganas! jaja. No se procuén que queda más del baile y un montón por ver, dejen reviews sobre lo que opinan.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenesen a JKR

* * *

- ¿ya es mi turno de bailar? – ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Me separé de Scor de un tirón y miré a Josh que me miraba expectante. Suspiré sonoramente y miré a Scor tratando de pedirle disculpa pero el bufó y de alejó de mi, ni siquiera me miró. Me sentí pésima cuando Josh me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar lento, era una estúpida.

- parece que el chico se enojó porque te robé un minuto – comentó riéndose. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de controlarme y no decirle alguna barbaridad, pero es que estaba tan… frustrada. Habíamos estado a milésimas de besarnos, de sentir esos tierno labios contra los míos y ahora… ¡ahora me está tocando el culo! Empujé a Josh dejando distancia entre nosotros y lo miré con furia.

- ¿qué…? – no pude terminar la pregunta, no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se le dice a un idiota que te arruinó la mejor noche de tu vida? El me miró con cara de inocente que no se la creí, miré a mí alrededor y nadie lo había visto por lo que agradecí, eso no era algo que quería que todos sepan, mas teniendo en cuenta que James, Albus y el resto de mis familiares lo matarían. Empecé a caminar fuera de la pista pero el muy descarado me tomó de la mano para frenarme.

- ¿dónde vas? No terminamos de bailar la canción que me prometiste

- no puedo creer que siquiera pienses que voy a bailar con vos, y si no te vas en este momento vas a terminar muy mal. Yo no soy otra niña tonta y puedo hacerte mucho daño. – me miró de manera creída, sin creerse que yo vaya a poder hacer algo y en parte tenía razón ya que no tenía varita… pero ¿donde querés que la lleve con un vestido tan ajustado?

- vamos, no te hagas la difícil – de un tirón liberé la mano que me agarraba y le estampé una golpe, en tan solo un segundo su nariz sangraba mientras el se la sostenía.

- eso puedo hacerlo sin varita, no queres verme con una – me miró con odio pero se fue, no creo que quiera que alguien sepa que una chica le pegó.

Después de eso simplemente busqué a Scor, si él estaba mejor nos quedábamos pero sino quería volverme. Yo fingía ser fuerte pero me dolió ver que Josh era tan idiota, necesitaba estar sola un poco. Lo encontré en una esquina charlando con otros chicos, estaba cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido, cuando me vio pude ver que estaba triste pero había… ¿alivio? No entendí pero me acerqué hasta ellos.

- estas muy bonita Weasley – me dijo uno con granos en la cara y el pelo negro grasiento.

- vamos – me sacó Scor fuera del salón, lo miré preocupada una ves fuera.

- ¿estás enojado conmigo? Porque realmente lamento haber aceptado bailar con él… no sabes cuanto – lo ultimo lo dije en susurro pero el pareció escucharlo me miró serio.

- en verdad te arrepentís – comentó sorprendido, al parecer mi cara dejaba en claro que prefería no bailar con ese idiota.

- si, ¿me perdonas por arruinar la noche? – pregunté tratando de sonreír pero fue bastante patético, el sonrió.

- no arruinaste la noche, la pasé de maravilla hasta que el homo erectus apareció y no estoy enojado con vos, es imposible hacerlo si lucís así – se burló y yo reí y lo abrasé.

- sé que algo pasó – me puse tensa en sus brazos, ¿me abría visto? – estás realmente mal por algo, pero no tenes que decirme. – me relajé, el simplemente vio mi humor.

- gracias. Soy bastante patética ¿no? – comenté con una sonrisa cuando me separé de él.

- para nada – levantó su mano y con la yema del dedo limpió una lagrima que no sabía que tenía – ahora vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto para que descanses.

Caminamos en silencio con el rodeando mis hombros, era muy dulce. En la puerta de la sala común me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

- sos un chico perfecto ¿lo sabías? – bromee.

- Me lo dijeron un par de veces – me reí de su ego y entré, al final de todo no había sido una mala noche. Lo único que me hubiese gustado que pasase es que Josh hubiese ido un poco después a bailar conmigo, pero lo hizo a propósito, por lo que ahora me quedé con las ganas de besarlo. Lancé un grito frustrada y comencé a quitarme el vestido para dormirme, mañana iba a ser un nuevo día y nuevas oportunidades.

* * *

Perdón!!! se que es muy corto pero es necesario. mañana sin falta suvo otro donde pasan mas cosas, no se preocupen.

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap para que vean lo que viene y no se desepcionen, jaja.

_"Sus labios parecían hechos a medida y sentía que volaba, esos labios eran los que me habían atormentado por mucho tiempo pero valió la pena la espera. Era muy distinto a los besos del verano, este estaba cargado de amor y ternura pero pasión"_

AAH!!! les gusta?? mañana van a poder leer el resto y recuerden los reviews!!

XOXO, CamiMasen


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

Me desperté con el despertador como siempre, pero me sorprendió que al abrir los ojos tuviera la cara de mi mejor amiga enfrente de mí y hubiese gritado si no me tapaba la boca.

- no grites – me advirtió – perdón por despertarte pero tenía que contarte lo que pasó ayer

- me despertó el despertador, no vos – le comenté tratando de sentarme y despabilarme un poco, la miré y ella lucía culpable mientras se mordía el labio.

- en realidad adelanté el despertador para que te levantaras a charlar conmigo y luego te vistieras ¡no te enojes! – gritó saltando de mi cama cuando le tiré con lo que sea que encontré a mano.

- ¿me adelantaste el despertador? Mas te vale que sea bueno lo que me vas a contar – comenté dejándole un lugar para que se siente.

-si, es increíble. Primero me llevó al patio y me puso su chaqueta para que no tenga frío, estuvimos besándonos bajo las estrellas…

- saltea los detalles sucios, es mi primo – me quejé con cara de asco.

- ok, estuvimos bajo las estrellas y empecé a tener calor al igual que él… entonces fuimos a la sala de los menesteres y…

- ¿y que? – pregunté tensa. No podía dejar el relato ahí.

- y después vine para acá.

-¡¿qué?! – me quejé y ella rió mientras me hacía señas para que no grite.

- vos dijiste que evitara los detalles sucios – susurró haciéndose la inocente y yo le pegué con una almohada – si insistís tanto, ok. La temperatura empezó a subir en el jardín y fuimos a la sala que viene y va y lo hicimos – su vos se venía haciendo cada ves mas aguda por la emoción y saltaba en la cama.

- por Merlín, que emoción – se me había escapado el aire – pero contá mas… ¿estuvo bueno?

- si, buenísimo. La verdad es que al principio me dolió pero después… ¡guau! – Ambas reímos y yo la abrasé, era increíble que mi mejor amiga lo haya hecho – pero hay mas – la miré expectante sin poder creer que haya mas que eso – bueno, antes de irnos me dijo que quería oficiar nuestro noviazgo.

- yo creo que lo oficiaron bastante ya – comenté entre risas y ella se rió.

- no, lo que digo es que quiere que la próxima ves que tengamos la oportunidad me va a presentar a sus padres como su novia – ambas saltamos en la cama felices hasta que Jessy se cayó de la cama y con el ruido despertó a las otras chicas que tras insultarnos volvieron a dormirse.

A partir de eso comenzamos a prepararnos, yo tardé menos que ella por lo que bajé las escaleras y la esperé en la puerta pero no llevaba ni dos minutos cuando vi que mi primo se acercaba. Sin poder contenerme corrí hacia él y lo abrasé, se puso colorado hasta las orejas y murmuró...

- ¿te contó todo no? Debí suponerlo.

- si y estoy muy feliz por vos. Mi primito ya no es virgen y es perfecto para mi mejor amiga.

- si… - murmuró por lo bajo, estaba terriblemente incomodo con el tema y me daba gracia – por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Scor ayer?

- bien, se portó divino. Al final no me sentía bien y me acompañó como todo un caballero, me entendió a la perfección sin que dijera nada.

- llamando a Rose, regresa a la tierra. – Lo miré enojada – estabas soñando despierta. Al parecer Jessy no es la única que tiene a alguien perfecto para ella. – al escuchar eso es como si hubiese caído una ficha en mi, escuchar que lo llamaran a Scor como "perfecto para mi".

- ¿qué dijiste?

- qué Scor es perfecto para vos ¿por? – preguntó dudoso.

- eso… - le apunté con el dedo y empecé a picarle el pecho mientras hablaba – vos lo sabías, vos se lo pediste, vos fuiste quien organizó esto todo el tiempo y no me dijiste nada. Sabías que era él… ¡Scor es el hombre perfecto! – grité lo último en el pasillo.

- Rose, yo… por favor calmate, no es para tanto si dejas que te explique bien…

- no, decime donde está – iba a replicar más pero lo apuré – decime donde está ahora.

- junto al lago esperándonos – comentó con la cabeza baja y yo corrí hacia donde me había dicho.

Era increíble como no me había dado cuenta, ¡era tan obvio!! Las cosas que decía, como me trataba y conocía… lo peor era que lo sabía pero no había querido aceptarlo. Lo vi a lo lejos parado cerca del lago y fui hacia él con paso firme, me miró curioso al ver mi cara pero no le dí tiempo para decir nada y le planté una bofetada.

- eso es por ser el hombre perfecto – se puso mas pálido que de costumbre y no sabía que decir pero no me importó. Me acerqué y lo besé, lo besé como había querido hacer hace tanto tiempo, como había querido hacer ayer y me quedé con las ganas… Sus labios parecían hechos a medida y sentía que volaba, esos labios eran los que me habían atormentado por mucho tiempo pero valió la pena la espera. Era muy distinto a los besos del verano, este estaba cargado de amor y ternura pero pasión. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y las mías a su cuello mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo, sentí que se estremecía y me separé.

- eso es por ser MI hombre perfecto – le susurré con la vos entrecortada por la falta de aire y las mejillas coloradas, sin despegar la vista de él. Scor sonrió y me besó, apretando su estomago contra el mío y levantándome un poco del suelo, cuando se separó me costaba respirar pero él sonreía.

- me asustaste. Estás completamente loca y el golpe me dolió… - me sentí culpable y miré el piso pero levantó mi mentón obligándome a verlo – pero te quiero – sonreí como boba y lo abrasé con fuerza escondiendo mi cara en su hombro.

- yo también y lamento el golpe, pero te merecías todo – comenté riendo.

- si, probablemente – se alejó un poco de mi y me dio un corto beso en los labios – nunca me voy a cansar de hacer eso – y volvió a besarme.

- entonces no dejes de hacerlo – lo besé con fuerza. No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos entrelazados pero un grito nos hizo separar y luego caí al piso con alguien encima mío gritando.

- ¡Felicidades! Al fin están juntos – Jessy gritaba mientras se reía a carcajadas sobre mí – estoy feliz por ustedes.

- gracias, pero me aplastas ¿la pueden levantar de arriba mío? – pregunté viendo como Albus y Scor nos miraban divertidos.

- no sé, es una linda vista – comentó Albus ya que el trasero de Jessy estaba hacia arriba.

- si decís la misma escusa te mato Scor, ¡sacala de encima mío! – este rió y ayudó a mi amiga a pararse y luego a mi.

Pasamos la mañana charlando sobre nosotros y bromeando, yo estaba entre los brazos de Scor y Jessy de Albus y me sentí en el paraíso. Cuando nos dio hambre fuimos a el comedor a almorzar, nos habíamos perdido el desayuno por lo que estábamos hambrientos, Me tuve que despedir de Scor ya que el iba a la mesa de Slitherin pero mientras comíamos cada tanto dirigía mi vista hacia ahí, nunca creí que yo sería una de esas que miraban a sus novios con sonrisas tontas y suspiraban pero probablemente si alguien me veía en ese momento no difería mucho pero, extrañamente, n me importaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!! quería que cuando al fin reaccionaran sea distinto no la tipica escena en el baile, además Rose es una chica muy distinta a cualquier otra por lo que no va a dejar que las cosas sucedan como en un cuento de hadas cualquiera. Espero reviews y sigan leyendo...

XOXO, CamiMasen


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUES

Ya todo el mundo sabía de lo mío con Scor, lo más complicado había sido cuando mis primos payores se enteraron, James y Fres quicieron matarlo pero tras conjurar un protego y gritarles un poco logré que lo aceptaran aunque los muy malditos me dijeron que querían ver como me las arreglaba para decírselo a papá. La verdad es que era bastante temible pensar en decirle a papá que salía con un Malfoy,

"no te peocupes, te quiere y lo va a haceptar" las palabras de Scor no eran de mucha ayuda, él no conocía a "el rey Ron Weasley" pero por ahora no me preocupaba ya que tenía un mes hasta las proccimas vacaciones y supongo que ahí se lo diría, no era bueno por carta ya que era capas de aparecer en la escuela para gritarme.

Estaba caminando con Jessy y Lara una compañera cuando alguien tira de mi brazo hacia un pasillo desierto y me besa, le respondí el beso con pasión mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura presionándome contra él y yo lo despeinaba pero me separé de un tirón.

- ¡Scor! – estaba con la respiración entracortada y sonrojada mientras que él parecía que le había pegado una bludger en la cabeza por como tenía los pelos rubios – nos puedes… ver.

- lo sé – sonrió y me volvió a besar, causando que pierda todo argumento. Me acarició la pierna y me estremecí, este chico sabía como enloquecerme.

- Scor, en… verdad – me costaba armar una frase ya que cuando liberó mi boca y comensé a hablar el besó y mordió mi cuello dificultando la concentración – las chicas… ¡merlin!... se pueden preocupar….. o vernos… luego hablamos – se separó de mi sonriendo y tras darme un corto beso y acomodarme un poco la ropa me empujó fuera donde las chicas me buscaban.

Desde hacía un tiempo mi novio había perdido toda vergüenza o miedo y hacía cosas así lo que me volvía loca, porque a pesar de que no dabíamos hacer eso frente a todos no podía negarme por como me gustaba. Igualmente había decidido hablar sobre eso con él hoy cuando nos juntaramos como hacíamos siempre después de clases.

Cuando terminó la clase de Historia de la magia que compartíamos con revenclaw me fui a las mazmorras para tener posciones con Slitherin y a me encantaban porque mi compañero era Scor. Cuando llegué al aula él me estaba esperando por lo que me senté y tras saludarlo miramos al frente donde ya estaba el profesor, nos explicó la poción de hoy y nos pidió que comensaramos. Leí el libro, teníamos que agregar…

Así pasaron los primeros veinte minutos de clases, Scor y yo poníamos los ingredientes adecuedos sin decir mucho, pero me distraje cuando sentí algo en mi pelo. Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y sentí algo, cuando me lo quité y lo ví tuve que ahogar un grito al ver que era una cola de rata, miré para ver quien había sido y mi novio se partía de la risa por mi cara de asco.

- sos un maldito, sabes el asco que le tengo a estos bichos… - tomé la escencia de pitrgrus que era un polvo y se la tiré en la cara dejándolo violeta. Frunció el seño y buscó otra cosa en la mesa y me la tiró, en ese momento empesó la pelea, como estábamos fuera de la vista del profesor tardó en vernos y en ese momento los dos ya estábamos manchados de pies a cabeza con el pelo de distintos colores y ni idea que más tenía yo pero él tenía una oreja azul y sus pesanias blancas además de un extraño moco colgando de su pelo.

El profesor nos mandó a limpiarnos y debíamos verlo después de la cena para que nos indique nuestro castigo, caminamos por los pasillos riéndonos hasta que me gire opara despedirlo en la puerta del baño.

- dejame entrar, no vas a poder quitarte lo de atrás del pelo. Luego me voy – me explicó y entró conmigo. Cuando me ví en el espejo grité, mi hermoso pelo colorado con reflejos rubios era ahora azul como el de Teddy Lupin y tenía pequeñas partículas verdes enredadas en él, sin mencionar la mancha gris en mi nariz que no quería saber que era. Con la ayuda de Scor mi pelo no tubo nada verde y tras lavarme la cara y sacudirme la ropa lo único raro en mí era mi pelo azúl, al girarme vi que Scor estaba como nuevo, él había logrado quitarse todo menos la mancha negra de su mano.

- No vale, tu mano es mas disimulada que mi pelo azul – me quejé haciendo puchero ocacionando que su mirada se dirijiera a mi boca.

- Pues yo creo que el azul te queda bien – sonrió y se acercó a besarme.

Fue como hoy a la mañana, perdimos el control pero esta ves no nos salió tan bien, cuando él tenía una mano en mi pierna y yo recorría con mis dedos su abdominales marcados patinamos con el agua del piso y caímos. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reir aún en el piso, ahora tenía el pelo azúl y estaba empapada por lo que cualquiera que me viera se reiría.

- no puedo andar por ahí así – me quejé cuando me paré.

- tenes razón. Tengo una idea, a esta hora están todos en clase por lo que si vamos a la sala de los menestares no creo que nos crusemos con nadie ¿no? – preguntó dudoso.

- no creo, pero ¿a que vamos a ir hayá? Yo tengo que ir a mi cuarto

- ahí seguro hay alguien, hacene caso –tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar mirando bien en cada esquina si había alguien, hasta que por fin llegamos a donde debería aparecer la puerta. Me alejé y Scor pasó tres veces frente a la pared pensando en no se qué hasta que la puerta apareció y entramos.

El cuarto tenía un sillón enorme, probablemente mas grande que mi cama, de color negro, un ropero blanco, una ventana y una puerta más. Miré curiosa por todos lados hasta que ví que Scor se dirijía al armario y lo abría, buscó algo dentro y me lo tiró, ¡era ropa limpia!

- no sabía que te podía dar ropa – le comenté.

- lo averigüé una ves pero no preguntes como – me reí – en esa puerta te podes cambiar, después te doy el antídoto para tu pelo. – sonreí y me fui a cambiar.

La ropa obviamente ni era mi uniforme pero era mi estilo ya que era una pollera negra tableada con una cadena finita colgando y una remera de tirantes celeste con un estampado en el frente. Me puse las zapatillas que usaba con el uniforme y salí, corrí hasta Scor y lo abrasé.

- gracias, sos mi salvador – le comenté tras darle un beso en la megilla.

- soy tu salvador y recibo un beso en la megilla ¿qué clase de recompensa es esa? – preguntó en burla y yo reí.

- todavía tengo el pelo azul por tu culpa – le comenté.

- te combina con la ropa pero si queres volver al color anterior… acá tenes – me dio un frasquito con un liquido gris que tenía una pinta horrible.

- ¿tengo que tomar esto? – pregunté con asco.

- agradese que no era el mío, ese si era feo – me mostró su mano que ahora tenía un color normal. Suspiré y lo tomé tratando de no respirar, pero no funcionó porque en cuanto tragué empecé a hacer muecas de asco y buscar algo rico para sacarme el gusto. Obviamente apareció en un costado un vaso de jugo de calabaza por lo que lo tomé y sonreí.

- ya está – me aserqué a mi novio y lo besé en la boca con mucha pasión pero cuando iba a perder el control me separé – por sierto, yo tenía que pedirte algo – lo esquivé y fui a sentarme al sillón, me miró frunciendo el seño por cortar el momento y me siguió – a pesar de que si lo disfruto, tenes que dejar de besarme así por los pasillos. Nos pueden ver mis primos o Hugo y me muero.

- mmm… no sé, supongo que podría pero tendríamos que juntarnos en algún lugar privado a la tarde entonces – comentpo haciéndose el pensativo mientras se acercaba a mi – cómo acá por ejemplo – entonces me besó con fuerza y decidí dejarme llevar un poco, él tenía razón, acá nadie nos podría encontrar.

El beso empesó como siempre y no pasó de carisias apacionadas cuando tuvimos que salir a cenar y luego hablar con el profesor de posciones. En cuanto me senté en la mesa Jenny tomó de su bolsillo un pañuelo negro y me dio diciendo que me quedaría bien en el cuello, cuando le dije que no me gustaba ella insistió y se acercó a mi oído.

- a menos que quieras que James se dé cuenta del chupetón que tenes en el cuello te recomiendo ponértelo – en un segundo ya lo tenía atado al cuello y estaba colorada hasta las orejas – por sierto – comentó ahora con vos normal - ¿de donde sacaste esa ropa? Es muy linda pero estoy segura que no es tuya.

- bueno, el uniforme se ensució en posciones y como no quería que me vieran así busqué algo en la sala de los menesterer. Tambien busqué algo para que mi pelo sea de mi color otra ves, pero lo malo es que se me fueron los reflejos, al parecer te lo vuelve a tu color natural – comenté.

- guau, ¿crees poder conseguir un poco mas de eso? – me preguntó en vos baja.

- ¿qué tramas? – sabía cuando a mi amiga se le ocurría algo.

- quiero saber cual es el color natural de Sophie – tenía en su rostro una sonrisa malvada mientras veía a una chica de Slitherin que odiaba y tenía el pelo de rubio tenido, nunca le habíamos visto raíces por lo que no sabíamos cual era su color pero sabíamos que no era natural porque…. Bueno, era obvio. Me reí y asentí, luego buscaríamos la forma de que se lo tome.

* * *

Hola!!! lamento si les salté la parte del principio del noviasgo pero eso es muy tipico y mas que nada, aburrido, por lo que la adelanté hasta llegar a aquí. Les prometo que esto todabía no se termina y hay mucho más. Dejen reviews please!

XOXO, CamiMasen


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

Luego de cenar esperé a Scor en la puerta del comedor y fuimos a las mazmorras, el profesor nos dijo que teníamos que limpiar el salón luego de cada clase de este mes . Era horrible pero soportable, por lo menos estaría con Scor. Nos despedimos con un corto beso y me fui a dormir, estaba exsausta.

- Despierta dormilona! - ¿no lo sabían? Ahora Jessy madrugaba todos los días para ver a su hombre perfecto y me despertaba con ella, pero yo terminaba paseando sola porque MI hombre perfecto dormía hasta tarde los fines de semana, como cualquier persona cuerda.

- ¿no puedo dormir un poco más? – pregunté intentando cubrirme la cabeza con las sabanas.

- no, tenes que contarme que pasó ayer con Scor y cómo terminaste con un chupetón en el cuello – me tensé en el instante, era obvio que mi amiga querría saber era demasiado curiosa en ese sentido.

- antes de que te emociones, no lo hice con él. No todas sómos como vos que lo hacemos al poco tiempo de conocerlo – me burlé y ella sonrió sin importarle.

- no había necesidad de esperar si sabía que él era mi hombre perfecto y no mme arrepiento, no sabes lo que te perdes. Aunque respeto tu decisión, pero contame cuando te lo hizo – ella estaba brincando en mi cama por lo que no tuve mas opción y me senté para hablar.

- Bueno, el tema es que últimamente se nos está yendo de las manos. Scor y yo… bueno, nos acaloramos demasiado rápido pero no quiero hacerlo aún, creo – comenté dudosa y ella rió.

- entiendo, pero él es bueno y no te va a apurar, por lo que disfrutá el momento, los juegos son divertidos – mi amiga era una pervertida sexual.

- sos una pervertida – comenté entre risas.

- Por todos los cielos, acostate con tu novio de una ves y nos ahorras la molestia de escuchar sus charlas matutinas – se quejó otra compañera de cuarto que habíamos despertado.

- pues no todas somos prostitutas Carly pero no te ofendas, seguí cobrando que al parecer te va bien en el negocio – respondí yo burlándome y ella simplemente bufó y trató de seguir durmiendo mientras nos reíamos. Después de eso nos vestimos y bajamos las escaleras para charlar libremente, pero no pude emitir ningún sonido cuando ví el cartel que habían colgado. Era un anuncio de la directora.

"Alumnos:

Se les informa que debido a siertos problemas las vacaciones serán adelantadas un par de semanas, por lo que se hará lo mismo con los exámenes finales. Los exámenes serán la próxima semana y en cuanto terminen empesarán las vacaciones, sus padres ya han sido avisados, por lo que ante cualquier duda hablen con los jefes de sus casas.

Atentamente, la directora Minerva Mcgonagall"

Si adelantaban las vacaciones no sólo significaba que tenía poco tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes sino que faltaba muy poco para ver a mis padres y tener que contarles lo de Scor. No estaba lista para decírselos, iban a matar a Scor y luego a mi o me iban a echar de casa y… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada que me dio Jessy.

- Auch! ¿por qué fue eso? – pregunté mientras me acariciaba la megilla.

- estabas entrando en pánico, no es bueno que hiperventiles

- gracias, supongo. Tengo que buscar a Scor, vamos! – tiré de ella y corrí por los pasillos hasta que encontré a Albus que esperaba a su novia como siempre pero esta ves no permití ni que le hablara.

- ahora mismo vas a buscar a Scor y apurate porque si tarda mas de diez minutos no vas a tener un solo minuto a solas con tu novia en tres meses – me miró dudando pero al ver que hablaba en serio se dirijió a la sala común de Slitherin a ver como conseguía que bajara Scor.

No se cómo lo consiguió pero a eso de los diez minutos aparecieron los dos, tomé a Scor del braso y lo arrastre a un aula vacía.

- Scorpius Malfoy estamos en problemas – le comenté seria y el me miró expectante - ¿acaso no leíste el anuncio en tu dormitorio? – pregunté.

- no sé como voy a hacerlo si tuve que venir corriendo – comentó.

- perdón por eso pero estoy nerviosa, en dos semanas empiezan las vacaciones – se quedó duro y me miró.

- creí que teníamos cuatro semanas

- lo se! Sino no estaría así, me voy a morir o mi padre lo hará no sé como decírselos. Nos va a matar o echar de mi casa ¿qué hago si me hecha? No puedo pasar las vacaciones en la calle…

- tranquila amor, respirá hondo – otra ves estaba hiperventilando pero la presencia de mi novio ayudaba – si te hechan vas a vivir a mi casa – respondió sonriente y lo miré como si estuviera loco – no me mires así, mi papá va a enloquecer un poco al principio pero te aseguro que lo va a haceptar bien, porque a pesar de odiar a tu padre está agradecido no sé por qué y mamá me va a ayudar. Dejame dos días y después podes venir a casa, así te los presento primero y ves que no es tan malo, a tus padres podés decirles que vas a lo de Jessy y que ella te cubra.

- ¿tenías todo planeado ya? Debí suponerlo, los Slitherin son así – sonrió orgulloso y yo lo besé suavemente – Espero que todo salga bien.

La siguiente semana casi no me podía juntar con Scor porque tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y la otra no pude porque tenía los exámenes por lo que cuando me dí cuenta estaba en el tren a solas con él besándonos. Habíamos planeado todo antes, cuando le dijera a sus padres y ellos se tranquilizaran iba a mandarme una carta y yo le diría a mis padres que me iba a ir a dormir a lo de Jessy pero iría a su casa, habíamos decidido que me quedaba a dormir para que entendieran mejor y además así me preparaba sicológicamente para luego cuando vuelva decírselo a mis padres.

- Busquense una habitación – el comentario y la risa de Albus hizo que nos separaramos.

- Estabamos sólos antes de que aparecieras – se quejó Scor y yo reí.

- dejalo, igualmente vamos a llegar dentro de poco – lo frené yo y mi primo rió.

- parece que estás "frustrado" – se burlo y fui yo quien le pegó un sope en la cabeza.

- por dios Al, ¿no pudiste quedarte callado? – Jessy acababa de entrar y miraba preocupada a Albus mientras le acariciaba donde le había pegado.

- Pero me la dejaron demasiado fácil.

- vale, les venía a decir que llegamos – no me había dado cuenta pero el tren estaba frenando. Ahora simplemente tenía que actuar normal frente a mis padres, no era tan difícil ¿no?

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado y comenten, les cuento que acabo de tener una idea genial para el futuro de esta historia por lo que faltan varios caps.

Dejen reviews please y como siempre espero que me sigan acompañando.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

Nerviosa me paré de un brinco y miré a Scor asustada, éste simplemente se rió y tomó mi mano llevándome fuera. Antes de bajar del tren y estar a la vista de nuestros padres me dio un beso y se fue prometiéndome que me avisaría, suspiré y busqué a mis padres que me esperaban. Como había querido que estén contentos conmigo me había puesto un jean gastado y una remera de tirantes blanca, simple y sin nada de negro, por lo que cuando me vieron sonrieron y me abrasaron con entuciasmo olvidando de hacerlo con Hugo que se quejó. En todo el viaje Hugo contó distintas cosas sobre la escuela y como deseaba juntarse con nuestros primos a jugar quiditch y ajedres, yo simplemente miré por la ventana, lo único que podía pensar es en como le estaba llendo a Scor.

Cuando el auto frenó baje rápidamente y me dirijí a mi cuarto sin hablar, quería estar sóla y sobre todo no fingir. AL parecer la actuación no era mi futuro porque luego de un rato llegó mi mamá a mi piesa.

- cariño, ¿está todo bien? Te ves preocupada y no dijiste nada en todo el viaje – comentó ella.

- si, no es nada… - miré mis manos mientras lo desía por lo que sólo escuché que ella suspiraba ante mi patética respuesta.

- podes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes ¿no? – preguntó preocupada.

- si, sólo que es complicado – miré sus ojos chocolates mirándome con amor y me dí cuenta que podía confiar en ella, por lo menos parte de toda la verdad – lo que pasa es que tengo novio – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sonrió – y quiero presentárselos en unos días pero…

- le temes a la reacción de tu padre – asentí cuando terminó mi frase – él es… una persona celosa y testaruda, nadie lo sabe mas que yo, pero cuando ama mucho a alguien hace lo que sea por que no sufran aunque eso signifique que tenga que aceptar una relación. Le va a costar, no digo que no, pero va a aceptarlo

- sé eso má, pero el problema no sólo es que tengo novio… sino quien es mi novio. Sé que no le agradará, incluso puede que a ti no te guste – tenía miedo de haber dicho mucho que lo averigue antes de tiempo pero confiaba en que se mantendría tranquila, no por nada era mi mamá.

- eso es… no puedo mentirte, si el chico no le agrada puede complicarlo. Adivino que lo que no le agrada es el padre ¿no? – me preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, ya no tenía esperanza, lo sabía. Al ver que no decía nada continuó – Tu papá odiaba a varias personas en la escuela, entre ellas toda la casa de Slitherin, por lo que creo que deberías darle la noticia con calma… y conmigo presente.

- está bien, pero no puedo tomar felix felicis o algo así ¿no? Sería mas fácil – mi mamá se rió y tras negarse y darme un beso en la frente salió. Me acosté en mi cama tras suspirar sonoramente y me dormí deseando que los problemas se resolvieran tan fácilmente como los de aritmacia.

- AUCH! – mi sueño fue interrumpido por el dolor de mi mano. Cuadno abrí los ojos vi que una lechuza me estaba mordiendo el brazo e inlcuso me salía sangre ahora. Miré con odio a la lechuza pero no duró mucho porque la reconocí al instante, era la lechuza del "hombre perfecto", apurada tomé la carta y la abrí.

"Querida Rose:

Creo que esta es la primera ves que te escribo una carta y te digo quien soy, por lo que no es tan fácil como antes. Acabo de llegar a casa y aún no se lo dije a mis padres, se los voy a decir en unos momentos pero quería escribirte porque ya te extraño, juro que no sé que voy a hacer para pasar las vacaciones sin vos, suerte que nos veremos pronto (o eso espero). Mis padres están de buen humor por verme nuevamente en casa por lo que voy a aprovechar y decirles, luego te sigo escribiendo…

Ya lo hise, al principio se sorprendieron pero luego simplemente me felicitaron. Tenemos que averiguar que hicieron tus padres al mío para que esté tan agradecido y no quiera matarme por salir con una sangre impura, mamá hizo una mueca al saber la procedencia de tu familia pero luego de unos minutos se tranquilizó. Papá me preguntó que le cuente como eras, lo que me puso incomodo, pero le dije que eras bonita (no quise decir que eras la más hermosa del planeta porque era bochornoso pero no dudes de eso), inteligente, soñadora y que te gustaba ser original. Ahora quiere conocerte, creo que le dio curiosidad eso de que sos "original", probablemente no se espera que llegues con las uñas negras y tu look usual pero muero por ver su cara, va a ser para una foto, jaja. Te espero el lunes a las diez en el caldero chorreante y yo te llevo, creo que es lo más fácil para ti, así tus padres no saben nada.

Te amo, Scor"

Estaba feliz de saber que los padres de Scor habían aceptado la relación pero tenía miedo que no les cayera bien, porque yo era distinta al resto por lo que la mayoría me rechazaba. Él había dicho que yo era "original", pero también podían decirme rara o fenómeno de circo… nunca me había preocupado que pensaran los demás de mi estilo pero ahora tenía pánico. De un salto me levanté y fui a hacer lo mas importante, pedirles permiso a mis padres.

Aceptaron a regañadientes la idea de que duerma en su casa ya que recién volvía, pero tras mi insistencia aceptaron. En mi cuerto envié dos cartas, una a Jessy para avisarle de que me cubra si algo pasaba y otra a Scor para responderle que iría, luego abrí las puertas de mi ropero y comensé a mirar, tenía que encontrar dos conjuntos para estar en lo de Scor, uno para cada día, y tenían que ser perfectos.

Los días pasaron demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero ahora estaba en el caldero chorreante esperando que mi novio apareciera. Tenía puesto un pantalón gris clarito, una remera que me quedaba larga de abajo color negro con un cinturón de tachas ensima de este en la cadera y unas botas negras que llegaban al tobillo con taco aguja y unas pulseras anchas, además de que me había delineado los ojos con una tira negra finita y mis uñas de mi color natural negro. Cuando Scor llegó y me vió levantó una ceja sorprendido mientras se asercaba y me miraba de arriba abajo.

- ¿estoy muy mal? – pregunté con miedo cuando no dijo nada.

- horrible – me puse tensa al instante y él sonrió – la idea es que les agrades a mis padres no a todos los chicos del callejón diagon – ante su respuesta le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro.

- ¡me asustaste! Ya me había agarrado un ataque.

- no te preocupes, les caerás bien. Debo decirte que me encanta como te quedan los tacos – comentó recorriendo mis piernas con la mirada.

- gracias, pero si hay demaciadas escaleras en tu casa me vas a tener que llevar para que no muera del dolor – se rió y tras tomar mi bolso donde tenía mi cambio de ropa, un piyama y el sepillo de dientes.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos donde había un lugar de red flu que podíamos utilizar, eso me hizo pensar que cuando empezara séptimo año podría tener clases de aparición. Mi novio tras darme un beso y asegurarme que todo estaría bien fue primero a su casa con mis cosas, su intento de tranquilizarme había sido inútil ya que mi mano temblaba cuando tomé el polvo flu y pronuncié "masión Malfoy", realmente decir eso cuando vas a conocer a los padres de tu novio era muy intimidante.

Cuando dejé de sentir que giraba y toqué tierra firme abrí los ojos para ver a Scor parado frente a mi, para mi sorpresa ningúno de sus padres estaba pero el me dijo que me esperaban en otra sala así podía limpiarme un poco las cenisas antes de verme. Realmente agradecí ese gesto de su parte pero no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, caminamos de la mano y el único sonido que escuchaba era el de mis tacos contra la madera, el lugar era realmente intimidante, no sólo el hecho de que había mas de una sala de estar, sino que cada detalle que había era extremadamente caro. Se notaba que no era muy antigua la casa a pesar de que lo quería aparentar, posiblemente en la última guerra quedó destruida algunas partes, había escuchado que se destrulleron muchas casas de magos antiguos. Los colores que predominaban era el beish y el marrón oscuro, no era un como mi casa toda de colores claros pero tampoco parecía las mazmorras, realmente el lugar me encantaba.

Antes de cruzar la puerta luego de haber cruzado todo un largo pasillo, Scor apretó mi mano para infundirme valor y crusamos. Los padres de Scor eran muy distintos y a la ves paresidos, el padre era la replica exacta de su hijo, el pelo rubio lacio un poco mas largo que Scor, los mismos ojos grices y los rasgos iguales, estaba segura que así sería mi novio de grande y no me molestaba porque a pesar de la edad era realmente lindo. La madre tenía el pelo negro con bucles bien controlados (no como los de mamá), los ojos azules y la piel clara, todo de ella mostraba elegancia y feminidad pero al mismo tiempo respeto. A pesar de ser intimidantes ambos se mostraban calidos y sonreían con tranquilidad.

- mamá, papá, ella es Rose, mi novia – me presentó y yo me aserqué a donde estaban parados para estrecharle la mano a cada uno.

- un placer conocerlos señores Malfoy – saludé lo mas educada posible, era tan poco común en mi hablar así que sonaba raro e incluso creí que Scor se había reído pero cuando lo miré seria y amenazante se cayó.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les esté gustando y vean como siguen la visita, aunque provablemente la mejor va a ser cuando se presenen con Ron y Herm, jaja.

Dejen Reviews please...

XOXO, CamiMasen


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

- por favor dime Draco – me pidió su padre – y el placer es nuestro, al parecer mi hijo encontró a alguien que lo haga mantener los modales – comentó con una sonrisa refiriéndose a lo de recién, al parecer había notado mi "reto silencioso" a Scor.

- si – comentó su madre también riendo disimuladamente – y me encanta tu atuendo – me sonrojé ante su comentario, no era usual que dijeran eso de mi.

- gracias – agradecí avergonzada.

- con que a eso te referías con "original" – comentó el señor… digo Draco y yo quise que la tierra me llamara – tenes razón y al parecer lo sacaste de mi, siempre me gustaron las mujeres que saben hacerse notar – si antes estaba sonrojada ahora había llegado a mi recor personal.

- Draco, cariño, trata de no avergonzar a la pobre chica. Tienes que disculparlo, te abrás dado cuenta que no eras la única que tiene que controlar a su pareja para que recuerde los modales – me sonrió con complicidad y yo se la devolví, era realmente amable. Aunque había algo en ella que me resultaba extraño, algo que no me daba buena espina pero capas era que no la conocía.

- buano Rose, dime… ¿te gusta leer? – preguntó su padre mientras se sentaba en un sillón con su mujer y me indicaba que hiciera lo mismo junto a Scor que se estaba sentando ya. Lo hise y lo miré.

- la verdad es que depende del libro, pero debo decir que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos si tengo un libro adecuado – sus padres me miraron sorprendidos pero pronto recobraron la compostura como buena persona de alta sociedad.

- ¿libro favorito? – me preguntó su padre como si estuviera haciéndome un cuestionario y aunque suene extraño no me incomodó, me resultó de lo mas normal que quieran saber de mi.

- "mujercitas" y "crepúsculo" – contesté y está ves controló su expresión.

- interesante, una historia infantil y una de amor adolesente – sus palabras me hicieron sonreir.

- extraña forma de catalogarlos, mi opinión personal es una pero muchos grandes profesores litararios aceptaron a la historia "infantil" de mujercitas como muy reconocidas y aptaas para estudiar y analizar libremente y si hablamos de "crepusuculo" creo que no sólo habla del amor adolesente sino del hecho de dos personas muy distintas que a pesar de todo se aman y luchan contra sus instintos para lograr estar juntos. Imaginese si usted de joven, cuando creía en la puresa de sengre – me miró atento por el camino que había tomado y noté que capas estaba siendo maleducada pero luego me dí cuenta que quería que me conozcan como era realmente y yo era así, siempre decía lo que pensaba – se hubiese enamorado de una hija de muggles y luchara con lo que le enseñaron toda su vida por estar con ella, ¿no cree que es una historia digna de relatar? – lo miré curiosa y con la vista periférica ví que Scor estaba tenso a la espera de la reacción de su padre.

- guau – comentó su padre mientras una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro – eres una digna hija de hermione granger y me impresiona. Sos alguien que merese mi respeto y también creo serías una gran abogada, si quieres serlo sólo hablame y te consigo un lugar – me sonreía con alegría real y yo se la devolví, al parecer no se había enojado – por sierto, creo que me dieron ganas de leer ese libro de "crepúsculo", capas tengas razón y sea interesante.

- me alegra que le haya causado interés, eso dice mucho de vos, Draco. Es alguien que admite cuando se equivoca y acepta nuevas experiencias, impresionante.

- gracias – su padre seguía sonriendo y noté que Scor y su madre pasaban la mirada de mi a Draco.

- si que es impresionante – murmuró Scor y todos lo miramos curiosos - ¿qué hiciste? En 16 años no logré que mi padre cambi de opinión a mi favor y vos lo logras a minutos de conocerlo, ¿podés convencerlo de que me compre una nueva escoba? – preguntó y todos rieron incluida yo.

- de eso no me puede convencer nadie, no te compro porque destruiste la última – lle aseguró Draco.

- ¿la destruiste? – pregunté curiosa.

- si, el hecho es que el día que llegué quise pulirla pero me equivoqué de frasco y… bueno, no sé que posión agarré pero si sé que desintegra la madera – me cubrí la boca con las manos por el espanto.

- ¡merlin! Si le decis eso a mi papá es capas de sufrir un paro cardiaco ¿acaso tu escoba no era un rayo veloz? – pregunté costernada.

- si.

- hablando de tu padre ¿él no lo sabe lo de ustedes verdad? – preguntó Draco y yo asentí avergonzada – no te preocupes, simplemente lo supuse porque estás aquí. Cuando se entere va a costarle mucho – se rió y noté algo de nostalgia en su vos cuando habló – cuando era chico él era la persona más celosa que conocía, tenía a Granger y a la pequeña Weasley vigiladas continuamente y casi explota cuando la segunda se besó con potter.

-si lo permitió con la tía Ginny capas pueda con nosotros – comenté esperansada.

- eso no lo dudes, estoy segura que en algún momento lo aceptará porque te quiere, el tema es cuando lo hará.

Luego de ese momento estuvimos charlando de otros temas menos tristes para mi, por un lado charlé con Astoria (la madre de Scor) sobre como era mi novio de chico y lo peresida que era su actitud con la de Draco lo que me hizo reír mucho al ver como ambos hombres se quejaban avergonsados, era increíble como a pesar de ser tan elegantes y con modales eran una familia normal, incluso mas únida que muchas otras. No era para nada lo que mme esperaba de la antigua y respetada familia Malfoy, pero me gustaba.

Almorsamos tranquilamente en una enorme mesa, para nada adecuada para la cantidad de personas que eramos, pero como estábamos todos sentados en una esquina charlamos animadamente. Luego de eso Draco y Scor jugaron Quiditch mientras que Astoria y yo mirábamos desde el suelo, ningúno de los dos señores Malfoy se podía creer que no me guste jugar, pero Scor me ayudó a safar disiendo que no era gran cosa y empesado a aawrrojar la Quaffle.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer me fui a ver mi cuerto por esa noche, estaba junto al de Scor en la otra punta de donde dormían los padres de él, para ser el cuarto de invitados era extremadamente grande. Me senté en la cama exausta y Scor estuvo a mi lado en unos segundos acariciándome la espalda mientras me sonreía, al parecer él creía que todo había salido de maravilla.

- ¿seguro que no piensan que estoy loca? – pregunté bromeando aunque él notó que había sierta curiosidad real en mi pregunta.

- ellos te aman, incluso no tendrían problemas si te quedas a vivir acá – me giré a verlo y le dí un corto beso en los labios.

- gracias – le susurré apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me rodeaba con los brazos.

- no hay de qué, igualmente no creo haber hecho mucho si todo lo que meresco es ese simple beso. ¿acaso tan malo fui? – me preguntó exagerando y yo sonreí para luego acercarme y darle un beso mas largo y profundo.

Este beso si pareció gustarle porque no se cómo yo terminé a orcajadas sobre él mientras me acariciaba mis piernas con pasión, cortó el beso para comenzar a besar y morder mi cuello haciendo que me estremesca. Volvió a besarme, pero yo me liberé usando toda mi fuerza de voluntada para hablarle con la respiración agitada.

- tus… padres… ¡Merlin! Scor ya… basta – le pedí cualdo volvió a mi cuello y no me dejaba hablar.

- ¿querés que pare? – me susurró al odio y me mordió el lóbulo.

- no, pero estamos en la casa de tus padres. No quiero dar una mala impresión paresiendo que estoy abusando de su hijo – comenté seria y pero se rió.

- ¿abusando de mi? – preguntó con falsa incredulidad – en todo caso hasta creo que te ayudarían a demandarme de acoso– bromeo pero no me hizo gracia. Con esfuerzo salí de encima suyo y me acomodé la ropa – ok, ok, entendí. Pero en mi defensa la mansión es muy grande por lo que sería muy difícil que mis padres vengan sabiendo que estamos juntos.

- igualmente tenemos que ir a cenar – comenté mirando la hora. El se acercó a besarme nuevamente pero esta ves mas suave, estuvimos así un rato hasta que se separó y con una sonrisa me arrastró fuera.

* * *

Hola!!! qué tal la visita a lo de los Malfoy? cuando termino el septimo libro de harry potter yo había quedado con la idea de que él quedó muy agradecido, por lo que decidí que sería bueno, seguiría riendose un poco de Ron obviamente pero es mas amable con la persona que su hijo ama. Todabía no terminó la visita por lo que esperen al prox cap, además muchas cosas más van a pasar. Dejen reviews please....

XOXO, CamiMasen


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

La cena fue tranquila y cada ves me caía mejor el señor Malfoy (era extraño llamarlo Draco todo el tiempo, seguía siendo mi suegro) que era muy comico, para cuando me fui a la cama estaba muy feliz, sobre todo por el hecho de que había visto a Scor sonreír durante todo el día y me alegraba de que fuera así. Él me acompañó a mi habitación y tras despedirse con un beso fue a la habitación de al lado a dormir, yo me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short cortito amarillo patito y una remera negra manga corta con escote y me metí en la cama para dormir.

Pasó bastante tiempo en el cual yo estuve dando vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir pero no era fácil ya que el lugar tan desconocido y silencioso era escalofriante, solía dormirme con los ruidos de Hogwarts o los ronquidos de mi padre. Cuando no supe que más hacer decidí que haría lo único que lograría dejarme dormir, salí de mi habitación con sigilo y entré a la contigua que estaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, en la cama se podía ver la cabellera rubia toda despeinada mientras un brazo colgaba por un costado mientras dormía boca abajo. Sonreí ante lo tierna que era la imagen y me fui acercando suavemente al costado derecho que era el que estaba mas libre, destapé la cama y con cuidado me metí haciéndome un lugar, como la cama era de dos plasas no fue difícil que tuviera un espacio libre, me aserqué al cuerpo inerte de Scor y puse mi mano sobre su espalda para sentirlo cerca y así poder dormir. Casí sufro un infarto cuando él se movió y tras quejarse un poco rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo a su cuerpo, creí que había despertado pero cuando gruñó y volvió a quedarse quieto me dí cuenta que esa había sido una reacción a mi taco, por lo que me apoyé contra él y ahora si, sin problemas, me dejé caer en los brazos de morfeo.

La luz del sol me molestaba los ojos y sentía como unas manos calidas me acariciaban la megilla, recordé mi escape furtivo a la noche y como me había metido sin permiso en su habitación y asustada abrí los ojos de un tirón. Tenía un par de ojos grices a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro y me preocupé que le paresiera demasiado atrevido el haber ido con él a la noche. Debe haber notado mi preocupación porque escuché que se reía y mientras seguía acariciando mi megilla me preguntó.

- no es que me moleste, no me malenterpretes, pero ¿qué haces en mi cama? – preguntó deviertido y yo me puse colorada de la vergüenza, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho ayer al hacerlo.

- no podía dormirme y pensé que si estaba on vos iba a ser mas fácil, ¿no te molesta que no te pregunté? – preugnté aún temerosa.

- para nada, hubiese estado mejor que me despertaras pero fue lindo despertar con vos en mis brazos – estaba sonriendo mientras se asercaba más a mi. Dejé mi cabeza en su pecho y fue ahí cuando noté que no tenía puesta una camisa o remera, ¡estaba en cuero!. Si lo pensaba, la noche anterior tampoco pero estaba muy dormida como para que mis hormonas reaccionen como ahora. Me puse colorada y él lo notó - ¿por qué te sonrojas ahora? – me preguntó curioso y sólo sirvió para que aumentara de tono.

- nada – comenté avergonsada.

- vamos… - me rogó – por favooooor, cuéntame – rodé los ojos.

- no es nada, no sé por qué haces tanto drama – me quejé pero no cayó.

- porque me gusta saber cosas de vos, sos muy interesante. Además me encanta lo linda que lucis sonrojada y me gustaría saber un modo de lograrlo – si tono era como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo lo que decía.

- odio que me convensas siempre, ¿lo sabes? – le pregunté pero él sólo esperó – ok, simplemente fue porque no me había dado cuenta que estabas en cuero, no es gran cosa – a pesar de que lo dije así, si lo era y él lo notó y soltó una carcajada que frenó cuando intenté alejarme de él ofendida.

- lo siento, no te enojes. Asi que… ¿te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó señalando su torso desnudo, yo ahora lo pude ver mas detenidamente y noté que tenía unos pectorales marcados y sus abdominales eran como una tabla de lavar y costó una gran fuerza de voluntad no levantar mi mano y acariciarlo.

- no seas creído – lo reté pero él sonrió como nunca por lo que lo empujé juguetonamente – sos un nene chiquito ¿lo sabes?

- un nene chiquito no luce tan bien – comentó y ahora fui yo quien soltó la carcajada.

Me aserqué a él y lo besé con fuerza, la verdad es que quería hacerlo y si también servía para callarlo, era un bonus doble. Se sorprendió de mi beso pero respondió al instante y me apretó contra él rodeando mi cintura, por mi lado puse las mías en su cuello pero a medida que el beso se profundizaba comensé a bajarlas por su pecho hasta llegar a sus abdominales y sentí que se estremecía por lo que continué. Cuando acaricié el camino que va de su hombligo al borde de su pantalón soltó un gemido y me besó con mas fuerza mientras se colocaba ensima mío y me acariciaba mi busto por debajo de la remera.

Sabía que esto era lo mas lejos que habíamos llegado pero no quise frenar, no había por qué, según la hora que había visto faltaba bastante para que sus padres despierten y no escucharían nada porque estaban en la otra punta de la mansión. Por lo que en ese momento me dejé llevar disfrutando de el mejor momento de mi vida, porque una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Estaba mirándome en el espejo como me veía para poder ir a desayunar con los señores Malfoy, tenía puesto un jean con las rodillas ahujereadas, las mismas botas negras de ayer y una camisa violeta y negra que dejaba ver un escote. Me estaba acomodando el pelo cuando Scor entra.

- lo normal es que toques la puerta – comenté y el rió, desde que había llegado a su casa se rió mas que nunca.

- ¿por si te estás cambiando? Creo que hoy ya vi suficiente de vos – dijo y me abrasó por la espalda mientras me ponía colorada y él sonreía nuevamente.

- no, sino porque es de mala educación ¿acaso no tenes modales? – el rodó los ojos y me besó en el cuello.

- vamos, mis padres ya están desayunando – me avisó mientras comensaba a caminar mientras me arrastraba – y por sierto, me encanta esa camisa pero creo que quedaría mejor así – se acercó a mi y me de un tirón me desabrochó otro botón causando que mi ya pronunciado escote ahora muestre mi brasier.

- No creo que quieras que salga a la calle así – me burlé y como supuse frunció el seño mientras él comensaba a abrochármelo nuevamente pero esta ves abrochó todos los botones – no puedo respirar – me quejé y me solté los de mas arriba.

- no vale jugar conmigo así – se quejó y me arrastro del brazo al comedor.

Los señores Malfoy estaban comiendo tranquilamente y cuando llegamos nos saludaron cordialemente y me preguntaron como había dormido, cuando respondí que bien sentí como Scor me apretaba la pierna y yo me sonrojé. Provablemente tanto el señor como la señora Malfoy entendieron la razón de mi sonrojo pero no dijeron nada y simplemente Scor sonrió con orgullo. Luego de desayunar fui arriba a buscar mis cosas y bajé para irme ya, nos íbamos a encontrar con Jessy y Albus en el callejón diagon para ocntarles como había ido.

- gracias por todo Señores Malfoy – agradesí.

- no fue nada, realmente sos una niña encantadora – comentó Astoria cariñosamente y en ese momento me pareció mi madre.

- es verdad, aunque bastante terca ya que aún no nos llamas por nuestro nombres, aunque capas se deba a los modales que te inculcó tu madre – dijo Draco - seguramente respetas todas las reglas como tu madre.

- técnicamente si, pero busco la manera de retorcer las reglas a mi favor – admití.

- tenes que ver como logró cambiar el uniforme a su gusto – agragó Scor - logra encontrar la faya en cualquier regla, incluso una ves se salió del aula porque se aburría y no pudieron ni sacarle puntos – el tono de orgullo que usó no sirvió de mucho.

- entonces eres igual a tu madre, lograba safar de los problemas a pesar de andar con tu padre y Potter – recordó Draco y astoria asintió.

- guau, no me imagino a mi mamá metiéndose en líos. Aunque si suena al tío Harry y papá – todos reímos y tras despedirnos nuevamente y encantar mis maletas para que quepan en mi bolsillo me fui por la red flu.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que ahora que terminó la visita me dejen reviews sobre que les pareció y si se quedaron con las ganas de saber detalles sobre la primera ves de los chicos, pues quedenselas jaja, porque a pesar de que si describo una que otra caricia nunca voy a relatarlo todo, prefiero dejarselo a la imaginación :p

SIgan leyendo porque dentro de poco se va a enterar Ron y Herm....

XOXO, CamiMasen


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

Salí y sin esperar a Scor caminé a la calle principal, estaba muy bonito el día y muchas personas habían decidido uir a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero no pude mirar mucho porque sentí dos brasos en mi cintura y sonreí. Scor comenzó a darme besos en el cuello y yo dejé escapar una risa mientras serraba los ojos sólo unos segundos, suficientes para que pudiera sentir al máximo sus besos, me susurró un "te quiero" en el oído y su aliento me hizo estremecer, en ese momento era la persona mas feliz del universo, porque no había nada triste, preocupante o malo mientras estaba con él. Me giré para estar de frente y lo besé con fuerza, apun sin creer que la visita a su casa nos haya salido tan bien, al parecer sus padres habían creído que mi esentricidad era algo bueno. Mis manos estaban despeinando su pelo mientras él me tomaba por la cintura, cuando no tuvimos mas aire nos separamos pero nuestras frentes siguieron únidas.

- no puedo creer que nos haya salido todo tan bien – le comenté, soltó una carcajada y comenzó a girarme con fuerza librando toda esa energía que tenía. Cuando se quedó quito lo abrasé, no sólo porque me había mareado un poco, sino porque no había forma de expresar como me sentía, nada en ese momento me haría sentir mal… o eso creía. Una mirada me llamó la atención y mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azules que me miraban con furia, al parecer mis padres también habían creído que era un buen día para salir a caminar y acababan de ver el momento con mi novio.

- ¡merlin! – Scor notó que me había tensado y se separó para ver mi cara, cuando no dije ni una palabra mas siguió mi mirada encontrándose con la de mi padre. Escuché que decía un "mierda" y luego me miraba preocupado.

- amor, no te preocupes. Creo que lo mejor ahora es que vayas a hablar con él ¿querés que vaya con vos? – ante sus palabras reaccioné, mi padre en ese estado no era bueno cerca de Scor, por lo que negué con la cabeza sin dejar de ver como mi madre trataba de tranquilizar a papá. Le dí un beso en la megilla como despedida y tras prometerle que le escribiría fui a encontrarme con mi perdición, cada paso que daba sentía que el nudo en mi estomago se agrandaba y mis manos me temblaban, incluso me estaba costando respirar, mamá como siempre notó el estado de los dos y no nos permitió decir nada, simplemente nos dirigió a casa para que si papá iba a gritar, no lo haga frente a todo el Londres mágico.

En cuanto llegamos a casa papá comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro como un león enjaulado y su rostro ya había alcanzado varios tonos de rojo, sentía la tensión y pude notar que Hugo se asomó por la escalera y volvió a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra, cuanto me gustaría a mi poder hacer eso. Mamá estaba sentada en el sillón y parecía que no iba a decir nada por lo que comensé.

- mamá, papá, Scorpius Malfoy es mi novio – anunsié como si no fuera ovbio, eso fue el detonante.

- LO SE, ME LO IMAGINÉ CUANDO TE ESTABA COMIENDO LA CARA FRENTE A MI – gritó y yo me achiqué dando un paso hacia atrás. Lo miré temerosa, odiaba que me grite - ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?! ¡¿ACASO NO RESPETAS A TU FAMILIA, A MI?!.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté incrédula - ¿qué tiene que ver? Me enamoré de un chico de la escuela y ahora somos novios, él es dulce y pensaba presentárselos mañana – mi vos a pesar de no gritar, destilaba seguridad.

- ÉL ES UN MALFOY, ¿CREES QUE SU PADRE LO HACEPTARÁ ASÍ COMO ASÍ? – preguntó, seguía gritando pero ya era mas bajo.

- en realidad, ya lo hizo – los dos me miraron incrédulos – estuve en su casa aller y pasé la noche allí, ambos fueron muy amables, aceptaron la relación, charlaron conmigo y ¡no me gritaron! – le sumé lo último tomando también un tono colorado, no podía creer que mi padre actuara así por cosas del pasado ¿acaso no le importaba mi felicidad?

- ¿fuiste a su casa? – preguntó mamá mirándome incrédula.

- si, Scor quería que los conociera – murmuré avergonzada – sé que debí habérselos dicho pero quería decírselos a ellos primero – comenté.

- ¿por qué? – la pregunta de mi padre mas bien fue un ladrido pero le respondí.

- pues porque… él estaba seguro que sus padres reaccionarían bien y queríamos que el primero a quien se lo digamos lo acepte, sabía que ibas a enojarte. – murmuré triste y mi vos era casi inaudible.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE ME IBA A ENOJAR! ¡ESE ESTUPIDO NO TIENE DERECHO A HACERCARSE A TI SIN MI PERMISO, NUI SCORPIUS O DRACO MALFOY! – respiró agitado y estuve a punto de decirle que no llamara estúpido a mi novio cuando volvió aa gritar – NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HACERCARTE A ESE MOCOSO OTRA VEZ!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – mis ojos estavann llorosos, me temblaban las piernas y me costaba respirar – no podés hacerme eso, puedo ver a quien quiera – mi vos sonó mas bien como un ruego.

- No sos mayor de edad por lo que puedo decidir por vos – aseguró ya sin gritar, al parecer su veredicto lo había dejado feliz.

- Ronald, no creo que sea correcto prehibirle ver al chico – comentó mi madre.

- pues yo si lo creo y lo que YO diga se va a cumplir

- ¿te das cuenta que zonas como un psicópata? Yo, yo, yo, ¿acaso no pensas en tu hija? – preguntó y yo ya tenía la necesidad de taparme las orejas y tararear, no podía soportar una pelea entre ellos y al mismo tiempo la idea de no volver a estar con Scor, era demasiado.

- todo el tiempo, y es por eso mi decisión – me miró apun colorado de la furia – quiero que vayas a tu cuarto y cuando bajes a comer no estés llorando ya que mi decisión es la correcta – ordenó como buen dictador y yo con las lagrimas callendo corrí a mi alcoba, pero no frené ahí y fui directo a mi baño a vomitar.

Era demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado dolor, todo mi cuerpo temblaba o convulcionada y no podía mantenerme en pié por lo que caí en el piso del baño, sentía que traspiraba y me quité la ropa quedando sólo en ropa interior. Me quedé ahí, tirada en el suelo, sintiendo los fríos cerámicos en mi estomago y piernas descubiertas, era como si fuera un remedio para todo el dolor. Cuando comensé a tener control de mi cuerpo me levanté con cuidado y fui a mi cama, me puse una calsita corta y una musculosa sin importar si hacía frío o calor, prendí el equipo de música y me acosté nuevamente en el suelo mientras dejaba que la música haga su trabajo.

"_vos me haces sentir de este modo, es todo tu culpa_

_¿qué haces cuando ya está todo hecho?_

_Vos me haces sentir de este modo, es todo tu culpa._

_Solamente te tenes a vos para culpar"_

"_Es toda, toda, toda tu culpa."_

"_Siempre tratas de hacerte creer que sos inocente_

_Pero no lo sos, no lo sos."_

"_Pero me tenes justo donde querías,_

_No podés decir que no tenes la culpa,_

_Sabes exactamente que hacer y que decirme…_

_No se cuanto más voy a poder soportar"_

"_lo que necesito, lo que quiero de vos,_

_Nunca lo voy a tener"_

Cuando terminó la canción, yo tenía mis piernas apretadas al pecho y lloraba descontrolada, me estaba durmiendo y lo preferí, era mejor ir a un mundo de irralidad y no pensar mas en eso. Antes de dormirme unas últimas palabras salieron del centro de mi corazón… "desearía que Ronale Weasley no sea mi padre", porque él nunca me entendía, no me apoyaba y tampoco me quería, porque si lo hiciese no me impidiría estar con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les guste y les prometo que en el prox cap van a pasar muchas cosas. Un adelanto... tengan cuidado con lo que deseen. Dejen reviews please y sigan leyendo que se viene mucho drama, jajaja.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

Desperté incomodá y me dolía todo, antes de abrir los ojos sentí un olor raro y me pregunté por qué no estaba en mi cama, cuando abrí los ojos me asusté, estaba en un cuarto que no era para nada mi gusto y parecía más bien un poco pobre el lugar. Me paré del suelo en que estaba acostada y noté que no tenía puesta mi ropa sino un aparrastroso conjunto, asustada me paré y me dirijí a la puerta pero esta se abrió de un tirón mostrando a un hombre colorado de muchos mas años que yo.

- te llamé a comer y… ¿te cambiaste el pelo a rubio? No puedo creer que seas tan impertinente, no pienso permitir que salgas así a ningún lado – me ordenó y yo lo miré entre extrañada y asustada ¿acaso me había secuestrado?.

- ¿quién te crees que sos? – dije segura, mi padre me había enseñado a no mostrar miedo en un momento critico, mientras le pregunté comensé a retroceder buscando mi varita que noté estaba sobre una mesita.

- soy tu padre y entiendo que estes enojada pero respetame, lo que te hiciste en el pelo no lo permito por un capricho tuyo – su tono era serio e imponente y cada ves tenía mas miedo, pero seguí retrocediendo hacia mi varita.

- ¡vos no sos mi padre! – le grité firme, sólo unos pasos más y tendría mi varita.

- aunque estes enojada conmigo y quieras negarlo sigo siendo tu padre señorita – al fin había alcanzado mi varita y lo apunté con seguridad. Este me miró sorprendido, capas era muggle y no sabía que era una varita.

- dejame salir o juro que te ataco, tengo permitido hacerlo en defensa personal – lo amenasé y al notar su rostro supe que no era muggle, entendía a la perfección a lo que me refería.

- ¿qué te pasa Rose? – me preguntó ahora preocupado.

- no es de su incumbencia, dejame salir. A la una… a las dos… - conté y el simplemente retrocedió un paso – bien, ahora un poco más ¿Dónde está su chimenea? – pregunté firme mientras abansaba.

- yo… cariño, no sé que… - lo interrumí antes de que siguiera diciendo blasfemias.

- ¡basta de mentir! – entonces alguien apareció detrás del hombre colorado y yo me relajé notoriamente - ¡mamá! ¿dónde estamos? ¿quién es este hombre? – le pregunté y ella me miró con la confusión en sus ojos chocolates, aún yo no bajaba la varita.

- Rose, ¿qué sucede? Podés bajar la varita ¿por favor? – me preguntó pero yo no le hice caso.

- no, no confío en él, papá me pidió que te cuidara y lo voy a hacer, es hora de ir a casa con él – le aseguré mirándola y ella simplemente me miró con duda.

- cariño, estás en casa – me aseguró - ¿de qué hablas? ¡y dejá de apuntar a tu padre con la varita! – me gritó y yo retrocedí asustada.

- me gritaste… - susurré – tu nunca lo hiciste como jamás negaste a papá, vos no sos mi mamá – aseguré, mi mamá jamás vestiría así y jamás me gritaría, mi mamá era la persona mas dulce del mundo. Asustada o más bien aterrada, corrí hacia ellos en la puerta y los empujé para bajar, si no me decían como irme yo encontraría la salida.

Corrí hasta que encontré una escalera, bajé a los tropicones y logré ver la bendita chimenea, pero cuando iba a ir a ella una mano me frenó. Me giré y vi al hombre de pelo colorado, forsejé con él pero al no soltarme levanté mi varita y lo alejé con un expeliermus, al instante corrí hasta la chimenea y tras tomar los povó flu dije "mansión Malfoy" o para mi, casa. Así es, yo era una digna hija de Draco Malfoy, tenía el pelo rubio y lacio como él a pesar de tener los ojos de mi mamá Hermine Granger y siempre agradecía que mi papá sea Draco y no algúno de esos que despreciaban a sus hijas.

En cuando sentí el suelo revisé la sala con la mirada, no había nadie por lo que comensé a correr buscando el despaco de mi padre mientras gritaba.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! – de una puerta se asomó un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grices, era idéntico a papá, capas sea algún primo lejano que no conocía.

- ¡Rose! ¿qué haces acá? ¿y qué te hiciste en el pelo? – me preguntó el muchacho asercanose a mi - ¿te fue muy mal con tu papá? – me preguntó y no entendí nada más hayá de que sabía mi nombre.

- no sé quien sos, pero busco a mi papá ¿sabés donde está? – ante mi pregunta se quedó helado, sin darle mucha importancia seguí con mi camino a los gritos, a los pocos segundos vi al final del pasillo a mi papá y corrí hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo abrasé con fuerza mientras sollozaba, él me rodeo con sus brazos y al fin me sentí segura, estando con él yo estaba en casa. Él me acarició el pelo y la espalda consolándome mientras lloraba, dejando que me calmara y pudiera hablar, probablemente no debe haber notado mi ausencia ya que a la noche me dormí acá y ahora no debía ser muy tarde.

- tuve mucho miedo – le conté una ves que controlé mi vos – desperté en otro lugar con esta ropa saparrastrosa y un tipo colorado entró a la habitación y me gritó diciendo que era mi padre – las lagrimas corrian por mis megillas y él simplemente me miraba esperando que diga algo más – me secuestró ese tipo, trataron de engañarme ya que había una mujer que había tomado poción multijugo y se parecía a mamá, pero sé que no era ella porque me gritó, ella nunca haría eso.

- ¿te secuestraron? – me preguntó preocupado y yo asentí – lo siento tanto Rose, creo que debería llamar a tu madre. Debe estar preocupada – aclaró y yo asentí, debería ser bueno ver a la real, esa que no me grita y me llena de besos.

- claro, me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme mientras. Gracias por cuidarme siempre papá- le agradecí y me fui tras darle un beso en la megilla, se quedó helado y lo miré preocupado - ¿está todo bien?

- ¿cómo… ¿cómo me llamaste? – me preguntó.

- papá. Lo siento pero no puedo llamarte papito toda mi vida, tengo 16 casi 17, aunque vos me digas princesa yo no voy a decirte así, sin importar cuanto lo ruegues – tras reirme me fui a mi habitación, que era la mejor de la manción ya que tenía un balcón hermoso.

Caminé por los pasillos y cuando abrí la puerta noté que estaba cambiada, tenía otro color en las paredes e incluso todo era muy distinto. Desesperada corrí hasta la habitación de mis padres y en lugar de estar eso estaba una oficina, estaba corriendo nuevamente por los pasillos cuando me choqué con alguien, era papá.

- Rose, necesito hablar con vos - me miró serio y yo esperé – la verdad es que lamento lo que pasaste pero me parece que deberías…. – pero un ruido nos interrumpió y apareció mamá.

- ¡mamá! – corrí hacia ella y la abrasé – que bueno que apareciste ¿qué le hicieron a mi cuarto? y le contaba a papá que me secuestraron, era un tipo de pelo colorado y me enserró en una casa horrible y me vistió así de feo y luego apareció una mujer que se parecía a vos y… - pero ella me frenó.

- amor, puedo preguntarte algo ¿verdad? – cuando asintió siguió – puedes… puedes decirme… ¿qué hiciste ayer exactamente?

- no se – respondí confusa – a la mañana estuve leyendo en el balcón de mi pieza, luego almorzamos los tres, después fuimos al callejón diagon donde papá me compró el cuaderno con una M en el frente para que nunca olvide que era una Malfoy digna – conté orgullosa – después comimos un helado, cuando volvimos me puse a escuchar música con papá mientras el me contaba cosas y luego cenamos y me fui a dormir. No entiendo por qué queres saber eso si el problema del secuestro fue hoy – argumenté confusa y ella me miró dura - ¿qué pasa papá? – pregunté girándome y mirándolo. Recuerdo que escuché que alguien murmuraba un "desmayius" y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN

jajaja, esto se me vino a la cabeza y no tienen idea de lo que está por suceder.... lo que si les voy a adelantar es que el prox cap va a ser del punto de vista de Scor, ya que por un tiempo el punto de vista de Rose va a estar desmayado :P

Please dejen reviews....

XOXO, CamiMasen


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes son de JKR.

Como lo prometí acá está el cap desde el punto de vista de Scor, la verdad es que nunca entendí como piensa un hombre por lo que no es lo mismo que con Rose pero me esforsé. Espero que les guste...

* * *

Scor POV

Realmente mi mente había llegado a un punto en el cual se apaga para no sufrir más, sufría mucho con lo que había sucedido. Realmente no entendía mucho y por un lado lo agradecía ¿quién quiere saber más sobre el hecho de que tu novia no te sabe quien sos pero si recuerda a tu propio padre? Yo una vez que supe eso no quise enterarme de nada más.

Cuando ella apareció en mi casa a los gritos buscando a su padre… o el mío…. Su madre la desmayó para que se calmara y la llevó a un sicólogo mágico, ahora estaba encerrada en una habitación de un psiquiátrico mientras los médicos y sus padres trataban de averiguar qué pasaba. Yo miraba desde una ventanita lo que ella hacía, estaba acostada en una cama de la cual no había despertado aún y no quería imaginarme cómo reaccionaría, sabía que no había enloquecido y que en realidad todo esto era por algún hechizo, pero el problema es que si nadie descubría cual, jamás volvería a ser la Rose de antes.

A mi espalda estaban los papas de Rose y los míos discutiendo sobre la situación.

- ¿queres que me calme? ¿Cómo queres que lo haga si de un día para el otro mi hija cree que sos su padre y se tiñe el pelo como vos? ¡SÉ QUE LE DISTE ALGO CUANDO ESTUVO EN TU CASA! – gritó el Sr. Weasley y me encogí de hombros sabiendo que los gritos de mi padre no se harían esperar.

- ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Es la novia de mi hijo, jamás le desearía ese sufrimiento a Scorpius! - luego se dirigió a la Señora Weasley – si necesita mi ayuda para lo que sea avíseme, capas necesiten mi cooperación para hablar con Rose – comentó y lo siguiente que escuché fue el ruido de una silla reventar, por cortesía de el señor Weasley.

- ¡Ronald! Nuestra hija está bajo un hechizo, no es momento para tus celos – lo regañó su mujer y por un segundo me imaginé a Rose regañándome a mí de la misma manera, pero todo atisbo de alegría se fue cuando un grito llamó mi atención. Giré la cabeza al mismo tiempo que los cuatro adultos y vimos como Rose había despertado y gritaba para que la saquen de ahí, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas por el miedo y me partió el corazón, porque a pesar de que no me recuerde, de que su pelo sea rubio como el mío y que crea que mi padre es el suyo, yo la seguía amando, ella seguía siendo MI Rose.

Ante esto volvieron a comenzar los gritos entre los cuatro adultos ya que mamá se sumo, y no lo soporté, ellos discutiendo mientras Rose sufría ahí dentro.

- ¡CALLENSE! – grité y me miraron sorprendidos – no puedo comprender como discuten así sin siquiera importarles que Rose esté ahí desesperada llamando a sus padres, si ella cree que ustedes dos lo son, pues síganle la corriente para averiguar más – ordené mirando a mi papá y la Sra. Weasley – vayan ahí dentro y la tranquilizan con alguna mentira, no quiero que se entere que ustedes no son sus padre ¿está claro? – mi vos era fuerte y decidida, no me importaba como, pero haría lo que fuera para que Rose sea lo más feliz posible.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a la sala de Rose y la abrieron para entrar, ella al verlos corrió sin pensarlo y abrazó a mi padre que le devolvió el abrazo mientras miraba a la Señora Weasley.

- papá, mamá ¿qué hago acá? – preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos y pude ver que a su madre se le rompía el corazón con esa escena por lo que mi papá interrumpió e hizo alarde de su habilidad para inventar escusas.

- veras Rose, hay unos problemas en la casa y tendrás que quedarte acá por un tiempo – contó y ella lo miró triste.

- ¿es por eso que mi cuarto está cambiado? – preguntó aún triste.

- sí, la caza cambia los muebles debido a algún hechizo mal hecho – argumentó papá y al ver que ella iba a protestar siguió – pero vamos a hacer que estés mas cómoda acá ¿si? Sólo dime qué quieres que agreguemos – le comentó y sonreí, sabía que mi papá iba a hacer lo posible por hacerme feliz y si eso significaba seguirle la corriente a Rose él lo haría.

- está bien – comentó triste – entonces… podes pintar las paredes de colores ¿verdad? Quiero que estén manchadas en muchos tonos – su mamá la miró sorprendida pero tras sonreír movió su varita y la habitación quedó de colores – gracias, ma. También quiero que me des un cuaderno y una lapicera, quiero escribir cosas… y quiero un equipo de música con CDs que me gusten, como Miley Cirus y Demi Lovato – todo lo que pidió apareció gracias a su madre.

- cariño, creo que eso es suficiente, no podemos poner más cosas acá ¿si? – la frenó su madre y reí al ver su puchero.

- está bien, pero podes poner una alfombra en el piso, de color violeta, me gusta sentirla en mis dedos cuando camino descalza – aclaró y en un segundo ya estaba – gracias – fue y abrazó a su madre que dejó caer una lagrima de emoción.

- bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Mal… Draco – se corrigió a tiempo.

- claro, volveremos luego – se despidió y ella asintió y corrió a prender el equipo de música a todo volumen.

Cuando salieron otra vez se pusieron a considerar distintas teorías que no quería escuchar, por lo que me quedé viendo a Rose bailar con la música, era tan hermosa. Cuando terminó la primer canción apagó el equipo y tomó el cuaderno y la lapicera y comenzó a escribir o más bien dibujar, no tardó más de quince minutos en terminarlo y en cuanto lo hizo lo pegó en la pared. Me sorprendió ver el boceto, era una chica llorando en el piso en posición fetal, lo más increíble es que la chica era ella, para cuando terminé de mirar ese dibujo ella ya estaba haciendo otro. A las dos horas había tres bocetos mas, en uno estaba ella subiendo unas escaleras mientras lloraba, en otro estaba con el uniforme de la escuela bajo un árbol y en el último pero más impresionante, estaba con un vestido que andaba al viento mientras caía varios metros de una torre a una muerte segura.  
Me sentí mareado y decidí correr mi vista, no quería saber que más estaba dibujando, no quería saber qué otras cosas se imaginaba, no quería volver a imaginarme esa escena en la cual ella estaba muerta.

Me paré y me encaminé a la red flu para ir a mi casa, estaba seguro que mis padres me dirían si había algún gran cambio. Sin frenarme corrí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, tomé papel y les envié una carta a Albus y Jenny para contarles lo que había sucedido, probablemente querrían estar al tanto de todo. Una vez que se fueron las lechuzas me acosté en mi cama tratando de dormir, pero aunque lo intentaba la imagen de Rose no se iba y me seguía torturando, me pasaba como muchas otras veces, mientras menos quieras pensar en algo, más lo haces. No aguanté más y de la frustración dejé caer una lagrima, nunca lloraba, papá me había enseñado que si algo te molestaba o te hacía sentir mal tenías que afrontarlo y superarlo, no quedarte lamentándolo, pero ahora no había forma de enfrentar eso, no había forma de superar algo que no estaba en mis manos.

Debo haberme quedado dormido entre lágrimas, porque de repente tenía a dos personas saltando en mi cama mientras gritaban mi nombre.

- Hola Al, Hola Jessy, como siempre es un gusto verlos – les dije sin ánimos y de un tirón me cubrí con las sabanas la cabeza para seguir durmiendo, no quería despertarme aún, era demasiado pronto para enfrentar la realidad.

- vamos Scor, sé que la estas pasando mal pero tenemos que ir a visitar a Rose y ver que hacemos para ayudarla – me alentó Albus y me dieron ganas de gritarle pero apreté los labios al saber que mi mejor amigo no tenía la culpa. Entonces siento que unas manos delicadas me quitaban las sabanas de la cabeza y me limpiaban las lágrimas secas de mi rostro, todavía no quería abrir los ojos.

- Scor, todos estamos mal ¿pero no crees que es mejor tratar de hacer algo? – me preguntó Jenny con vos dulce.

- no, – contesté yo sin abrir los ojos aún – sé que no voy a poder hacer nada para ayudarla, por lo que ni siquiera voy a intentarlo – contesté triste.

- oh, qué bien – el sarcasmo de Jessy me revolvía el estomago – entonces te vas a quedar ahí viendo como tu novia se pudre en un loquero, me parece de lo mejor.

- ella ya no es mi novia, ni siquiera sabe quien soy – contrarresté.

- sos un idiota – me insultó y se alejó de mi – todo este tiempo creí que eras alguien imparable, que luchaba por lo que creía, pero resulta que sos un idiota – repitió – dime, ¿Dónde está el hombre perfecto de Rose? Necesito encontrarlo ya que ese hombre que luchó por ella es el que va a poder sacarla de ese estado – comentó molesta y tenía toda la razón – si te quedas ahí es seguro que no vas a lograr ayudarla, pero si vas y lo intentas hay una posibilidad de que logres que se mejore. Puede ser una pequeña posibilidad, pero aún así existe – argumentó.

- Albus - lo llamé y esté esperó a que diga algo – te odio por encontrar una novia tan inteligente – ambos chicos rieron mientras abría los ojos para verlos parados a cada lado de mi cama.

- lo lamento, pero la inteligencia venía en el paquete – comentó este y yo hice una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, estaba seguro que no volvería a sonreír hasta que Rose vuelva a ser la de antes.

- chicos, realmente aprecio se apoyo, pero no sé si pueda soportar verla así todos los días, no quiero sufrir tanto – comenté y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en la nuca. Miré molesto a Jessy y ella ya estaba tirando de mi mano para tirarme de la cama.

- muy bien, entiendo que te graduaste de idiota hoy, pero te voy a hacer una pregunta y ya voy a dejar de preocuparme por que vos te des de emmo depresivo y voy a preocuparme por mi mejor amiga – la miré enojado por lo de "emmo depresivo" pero esperé que preguntara - ¿vos sufrirías todo eso para conseguir que Rose vuelva a hacer la de antes? ¿Harías eso por ella? – esas preguntas fueron como puñales en mi estomago.

- fueron dos preguntas – me quejé mientras me paraba. Ella no dijo nada y caminó fuera de mi habitación.

- tiene razón, viejo. Voy a ir con ella al psiquiátrico, te espero allá – se despidió Albus y caminó fuera. Ahora sabía que haría lo imposible por salvar a Rose y recuperar a mi novia, porque Jessy tenía razón, yo daría mi vida por ella.

* * *

¿les gustó? espero que si, yo disfruté escribiendolo porque acá es la parte que me gusta de la historia, cuando hay mas drama y la alegría contrasta, porque si todo es taaaan feliz ¿cómo la notas cuando es verdadera? eso creo yo, pero capas se debe a que soy media negativay si veo algo positivo es un milagro, jaja. Tambien les tengo que dar la noticia de que la semana que viene los caps no los voy a bajar tan seguido porque empiezo las clases, así es, envidien... jaja, empieso las clases el 15 y me matan desde el primer día por lo que lo más provable es que sólo pueda subir cap los fin de semana, si logro subo alguno en los días de semana pero no prometo nada :(

Dejen reviews please que me encantan y realmente me río con los comentarios de algunos, bye.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por los reviews que recibí y me alegro que les guste, lamento no haber bajado caps pero comensé las clases finalmente y al pareser tenes que dedicarle bastante tiempo para aprobar, jaja. Estoy agotada por tener que madrugar y me estreso por los profesores asi que mi inspiración se corta, no se asusten, no significa que voy a dejar el FF (ni loca, amo escribir), pero significa que escriba uno o dos caps por semana como mucho.

Disfruten!!!

Los personajes son de JKR

* * *

En cuanto se fue me vestí y tras chequear como me veía en el espejo caminé a la red flu, hoy entraría al cuarto de Rose.

- ¡TU NO VAS A ENTRAR A VER A MI HIJA! – todos mis planes fueron interrumpidos por el señor Weasley, al parecer había aceptado que la vea a través de una ventana que no dejaba verme, pero no quería que tenga ningún tipo de contacto con ella porque no somos novios y aunque me doliera admitirlo tenía toda la razón. Sabía que a pesar de lo que eramos antes, ahora yo no era su novio porque ella ni sabía quien era.

Mi papá me defendió como loco y los dos se quedaron a los gritos, me alejé hasta pegarme a la ventana y verla como escribía en un cuaderno, estaba sería pero cada tanto una pequeña sonrisa de asomaba en su rostro, como si lo que ella misma escribía le diera gracia o la sorprendiera. Una mano tocó mi hombro y cuando me voltié encontré a la señora Weasley mirándome profundamente con esos ojos chocolates, no supe que decirle para disculparme por el lío que había causado al sugerir entrar.

- no te preocupes, yo lo freno si te quiere sacar. Entrá – mis ojos estaban como plato obvervando su sonrisa complise – los chicos – agregó señalando a Albus y Jessy que estaban en una esquina mirándome – me convensieron que capas sería lo mejor que te vea, que podría ayudar.

- pero… ¿y el señor Weasley? – pregunté, era obvio que no era un Griffindor.

- a Ronald yo lo freno, apresúrate que capas ni lo note mientras discute. Se abstrae cuando eso sucede – le sonreí agradecido y caminé por el pasillo para encontrar la puerta, sentía como pasar esa puerta sería aceptar que no me recordaba, que todo aquello que disfruté habúa terminado, pero en luger de eso lo que sentía era esperanza porque a partir de ahora yo buscaría el modo de que Rose vuelva a ser MI Rose.

Abrí la puerta suavemente y entré serrándola a mi paso, el lugar tenía un olor a vainilla muy rico por lo que llené mis pulmones de ello, era extraño sentir tanto silencio y tranquilidad y realmente me dio envidia por un segundo. Cuando la busqué con la mirada ella me estaba mirando, su pelo seguía rubio y lacio muy parecido al mío pero eso me pareció mucho mas natural que su mirada, me miraba sospechosamente y aburrida, como si no me conociera pero tampoco le interesara.

- ¿quién sos? ¿sos algún familiar lejano mío? – su vos era suave pero al mismo tiempo firme, mostrando su superioridad pero sin que le teman.

- ¿perdón? – me había sorprendido que crea que soy un familiar suyo.

- si, es que sos muy parecido a mi papá y tenes el mismo pelo que yo – aclaró y comprendí, me parecía mucho a mi papá y por lo tanto creía que era un familiar suyo, esto era realmente extraño.. ¿eso significaba que si estaba con ella era insiesto? Ssacudí mi cabeza levemente para sacar las ideas disparatadas de mi cabeza.

- si, soy un primo lejano – me pareció lo mas razonable, tampoco tenía sentido decirle que era un hermano suyo perdido – quería hablar con vos un rato – expliqué y ella asintió mientras serraba el cuaderno en el que escribía.

- ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? Últimamente nadie quiere hablar conmigo, creo que estoy enferma y como es contagioso no se quieren acercar, además de que tiene sentido por los millones de exámenes que me hicieron, nunca creí que se pudieran hacer tantos en tan poco tiempo. – me inspeccionó con la mirada.

- ¿te molestaría decirme que estas escribiendo? – pregunté apuntando su caderno.

- mmm… - parecía reacia a decírmelo – la verdad es que estoy escribiendo una historia. ¿por qué te interesa? – estaba desconfiando de mi, conocía demasiado bien esa expresión pero lo malo es que no la conocía de ella sino de mi padre.

- simple curiosidad – respondí encojiendome de hombros – los dibujos también tienen que ver con la historia ¿no? – apunté a la ahora pared llena de vocetos.

- en realidad no, los dibujos son imágenes que aparecen en mi cabeza como si los hubiera vivido pero no es así, en cambio la historia es una especie de mezcla entre la realidad y la ficción .

- ¿una mezcla? – era obvio por su rostro que no quería contarme pero los modales le hacían hablar.

- es sobre mis padres, me imagino mundos paralelos en los que ellos se conocen y se enamoran por primera ves. Es bastante entretenido para escribir porque es una relación que va del odio al amor sin mencionar el hecho de que él tiene que luchar contra los ideales de su familia y suyos propios para haceptar su amor, creo que su historia es mejor que Romeo y Julieta – me impresionó su explicación porque decía mucho y poco al mismo tiempo - ¿puedo preguntarte algo a cambio? - preguntó pero no espero respuesta por si me negaba y dijo - ¿el colorado que me encontré en esa casa, el secuestrador, es Ron Weasley? – su pregunta me sorprendió y no pude evitar que ella lo note.

- si… ¿cómo lo sabes? – se enocjió de hombros antes de hablar, para quitarle importancia.

- están en mis historias – luego se paró del suelo y caminó a mi hasta quedar a poca distancia - ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – su rostro estaba cerca y sentía que no iba a aguantar e iba a soltar un "tu novio".

- no te dije. Soy Scorpius Malfoy – al ser primo lejano podía seguir teniendo mi apellido ¿no?

- tu nombre… me suena. Capas papá te mencionó algúna ves, no es muy común tener familiares de ese lado de la familia – empesó a caminar a mi alrededor - ¿cómo….?¿cómo hiciste para que confíe en vos? – su pregunta me descolocó y la miré sin entender ni una sola palabra, por un seguno perdí cualquier modal que haya tenido.

- ¿confias en mi? – pregunté incrédulo y ella simplemente quedó seria.

- sí, y no lo hago con cualquiera así como así, si no hiciste un hechizo no entiendo como puede ser – explicó y a pesar de no querer sentí que una esperanzaa crecía en mi interior.

- escuché que hay veces en que la magia de dos personas son compatibles y se llevan bien sin problemas por ello, como si se conocieran de siempre – era la blasfemia mas grande dicha pero no se me ocurrió que mas decir, para mi sorpresa ella se rió a carcajada limpia alejándose unos pasos.

- sé que es una mentira, pero es dulce que digas eso – tomó mi mano y me arrastro hasta la pared de vocetos – mira, quiero que los veas.

Pasé la siguiente hora con ella viendo dibujos que representaban recuerdos de su vida real (no la que ella creía) y algunos otros que al principio no entendí, eran imágenes que no entendía y hasta estaban medias borrosas en algunos sitios, hasta que luego de ver varias comprendí que eran cosas que ella deseó en algún momento. Me angustió mucho el saber que ella en un momento deseó suicidarse, pero decidí que iba a cambiar todo eso, la haría feliz. Ella reía ante algunos comentarios que hacía y se sonrojaba al ver una que otra imagen en la que aparecía, al parecer por eso era que no me creyó mi mentira y me miraba de manera tan extraña antes, pero me pareció de lo mas dulce excepto cuando hubo una en que me mataba de distintas maneras, aunque estoy seguro que en mas de un momento me quizo matar.

Cuando llevaba eso de dos horas con ella y estábamos en el piso escuchando música la puerta se abrió y pasó mi papá y su madre juntos, era de lo mas extraño verlos fingir y no podía imaginar como se sentía mi mamá ahora, aunque estaba seguro de que ella entendía.

- Rose – empezó a hablar su mamá – queríamos decirte algo muy importante – estaba seria y le temblaban las manos – es posible que una persona sufra unos trastornos en su mente por algo que no sabemos que es, y piense que sucedieron cosas que no son así…

Ese mismo día le explicaron toda la verdad, al parecer habían descubierto que a pesar de creer que mi papá era el suyo, ella tenía el nivel de magia correcto para su edad ( incluso era bastante inteligente), estaba bien educada, sentrada y al tanto de todo lo que sucedía tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Si lograban que ella acepte intentarlo iba a salir de ese cuarto e ir a la escuela, creían que eso la haría recordar mejor que estar enserrada ahí.

Como era de esperar ella lloró muchísimo y miró a mi papá sorprendida, abrasó a su madre y a mi ni me miró, ella sabía que yo era hijo del que creía su padre pero no sabía que solía ser su novio. Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que se tranquilizó y charló por una hora a solas con mi padre, luego una mas con su madre y dos a solas hasta que haceptó hablar con el señor Weasley pero pidió que su madre estuviera ahí. Desde la ventana no escuchaba que decían pero ví que no confiaba en él e incluso le tenía algo de miedo, pero su expresión era fría y controlada como si fuera una Malfoy natural, en cambio el Sr. Weasley estaba nervioso y podía jurar que transpiraba. Luego de un rato en el cual no hubo ninguna clase de contacto físico, se despidieron, en cuanto salieron y serraron la puerta escuché un par de blasfemias y pasos, Albus apretó mi brazo para darme confianza, al parecer una de las blasfemias tenía incluido mi nombre.

- Scorpius, ella quiere hablar con vos – me informó dulcemente la señora Weasley.

- gracias señora – agradecí.

- no hay de qué, pero llamame Hermione. Me hace sentir vieja el "señora" – le sonreí de acuerdo y caminé a la puerta, sabía que probablemente se enojaría conmigo por no decirle desde el principio la verdad y que no confiaría mas en mi (era absolutamente asombroso como lograba que su confianza dure tan poco, era la segunda ves que lo hacia), pero me alegraba que al menos quisiera verme. Porque eso era bueno ¿no?

* * *

¿qué tal? la verdad es que estoy super entuciasmada por contarles como le va a ir en la escuela, pero tengo que esperar que lo hagan a su tiempo asique.... ¡sean pacientes! jajaja

Las cosas van a seguir poniendose interesantes, por lo que sigan leyendo y dejen reviews...

XOXO, CamiMasen


	21. Chapter 21

En cuanto abrí la puerta la ví sentada en el suelo en una esquina, con su libreta en la mano y un lápiz con el cual dibujaba. Me pidió que serrara la puerta, cuando lo hise dejó a un lado el cuaderno y se paró, estaba seria y yo esperaba que me grite, pero caminó en silencio hasta la pared donde estaban sus dibujos, que cada día estaba mas llena.

- son reales ¿no? – su vos estaba vacía, sin emociones – son hechos que sucedieron en mi vida.

- no – siguió dándome la espalda mientras me acercaba – son deseos tuyos, son cosas que en algún momento quisiste – le aclaré y ella asintió.

- supuse que no todos eran reales, sino tu y yo estaríamos muertos – sonreí ante su deducción, era verdad que ambos moríamos en sus dibujos - ¿por qué me mentiste?

- yo.. no quise pero…. – no dejó que terminara con mi patética escusa y de sierto modo se lo agradecí.

- confié en vos, creí que eras bueno conmigo. Entiendo que no tenías opción no era tu deber decirmelo pero tampoco estuvo bien que me mientas, tendrías que haber simplemente acultado la información. – me quedé en silencio, ella actuaba de manera demasiado racional, era un robot sin sentimientos y no me gustaba.

- ¿por qué actuas así? no expresas tus emociones… si estas enojada conmigo, grítame o algo así, pero no seas fría – no pude evitar decírselo, me daba miedo que este shock cambiara a Rose para siempre.

- me enseñaron que cuando no puedes controlar tus emociones es mejor ocultarlas… bueno, o eso creo yo, al parecer mi verdadero padre no es tan inteligente como para enseñarme algo así.

- alto, si querés hablar conmigo, me alegro, pero no insultes a tu padre que está sufriendo – no era que fuera un gran admirador del señor Weasley, pero me ponía los pelos de punta escuchar esas palabras insencibles de Rose.

- él me hizo esto ¿sabes? – señaló con el dedo una imagen de ella llorando en el suelo – por su culpa sufrí mucho, pero lo quería – señaló otra en que lo abrasaba – a ti también te quería, y mucho – me tensé al escuchar eso ¿acaso sabía….? Pero no, ella señalaba una imagen que nos abrasabamos simplemente – eras mi mejor amigo o algo así, creo, pero me hacías enojar y por eso te imaginaba muerto varias veces. Creo que por eso siento que puedo confiar en vos, veo estas imágenes y entiendo la vida que ustedes describen, pero también veo que no era muy feliz – la miré preocupado y puse una mano en su hombro, ahora que estaba seguro que no me odiaba, quería ayudarla a estar mejor – En todo momento había algo que atormentaba mi cabeza, si no era mi padre, eras vos, mis amigos, la escuela o cualquier otra cosa, jjamas tenía un momento de plena felicidad.

- eras feliz – la contradije – a pesar de todo, eras feliz. Lo veía en tu rostro, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, como todos tenías algo de tristeza pero vivías bien con ella – antes de que terminara de hablar ella ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- si era feliz ¿por qué lo que mas dibujo es mi muerte? – entonces se giró y sus ojos se clavaron en mi – tendré que volver a la escuela y fingir ser alguien que no soy, juntarme con personas que no conozco realmente y actuar distinto… pero quiero pedirte un favor – la miré atento, sabía que sin importar qué, yo lo haría – quiero que respondas mis preguntas, sin ocultar nada ¿puedo confiar en vos? – respiré ondo y miré el techo, siempre sabía como enserrarme u hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

- podes confiar en mi, pero tengo que advertirte que no todo te agradará saberlo – para mi sorpresa, ella sonrió y me abrasó tras soltar un gritito de alegría.

- ¡mamá tenía razón! Dijo que nadie me diría todo, nadie me haría caso, menos una persona… supuse que eras vos, el hombre colorado que dice ser mi padre no quería que te viera por algo y supuse que era por eso ¿verdad? – emocionada saltó pero luego se sentó en la alfombra y tomó un cuaderno. Era muy bipolar ahora y me confundía.

- en realidad, hay otra razón por la cual no quería que me asercara a vos –confesé, sabía que si empesaba la escuela se iba a enterar de lo nuestro. Entreserró los ojos y esperó – bueno, esto es raro de decir… - me pasé la mano por el pelo de manera nerviosa – nosotros… no eramos amigos…

- ¿nos llebabamos mal? No puede ser, veo mas escenas felices que tristes de vos – suspiré.

- piensa en las imágenes felices ¿qué hacemos? – serró los ojos y se consentró.

- estamos en un jardín enorme, con arboles y un lago – describía Hogwarts – y estamos los dos riendo en la orilla de este…

- así es, ahora mira con detalle – sabía que sin necesidad de que lo diga, ella sóla lo descubriría, y era más fácil que tirarme a los tiburones de una.

- pues, yo te miro y sonrío, como si con sólo verte fuera feliz… - su vos estaba ahora dudosa, comenzaba a notar que había algo más, por primera ves miraba atentamente la imagen en ves de mirar lo superficial. Yo me estaba poniendo nervioso y mis manos sudaban- y tu mano… toma la mía, como si fueramos… - no terminó la frase pero ambos lo hicimos mentalmente, "como si fueramos novios". Abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendida pero no duró mucho porque fui yo el sorprendido cuando me miró de arriba abajo analizándome y al final simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿qué? – pregunté curioso.

- pues, sacando el hecho de que te pareses al que creo mi papá, no sos feo ¿sos popular? – me descolocó su pregunta pero reí antes de responderle de manera burlona.

- o si, absolutamente. Soy el rey de la escuela, incluso las profesoras están locas por mi – se rió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo al escuchar su risa, era dulce y natural, tan apartado de la frialdad con la que actuaba hace unos minutos.

- esta bien, puede que entienda porqué saliamos antes – eso me dio esperanzas pero no quise mostrarlas – ahora, si eras mi novio ¿quiénes eran mis amigos?

- Jessy y Albus. Albus es tu primo, hijo de Harry Potter y Jessy… no creo que la conoscas

- claro que conozco a esa mosquita muerta, la última ves que la ví la colgué de la ventana ¿tan bajo caí que ella era mi amiga? – me sorprendió su forma de hablar, era despectiva como si el simple hecho de hablar de Jessy le diera asco.

- te pido por favor que uses todos tus dotes de actuación para fingir que te llevas bien con ella, si se entera de lo que acabas de decir se muere de la angustia – le rogué preocupado por Jessy.

- pues… no creo que le haga mal sufrir un poco – su sonrisa malvada me descolocó.

- no, no vas a hacerle daño y no puedo creer que actúes así, por un segundo sos la persona mas dulce que conozco y en el otro actuas como una perra – le heché en cara y ella se pudo de pie ofendida.

- ¿me dijiste perra? – preguntó molesta acercándose a mí.

- si – me enderecé resaltando la altura que le llevaba – si actúas como una te voy a llamar así, entiendo que no seas la misma Rose de la que me enamoré, pero siendo hija de Hermine Granger no podés actuar así – su rostro cambió y retrocedió un paso, al parecer le sorprendió que mencionara a su madre – tanto tu padre y tu madre no creo que te hayan enceñado a hacer sufrir a las personas simplemente por placer – bajó su mirada y caminó al equipo de música para prenderlo, en un instante una melodía suave estaba sonando y ella se tiró en el suelo acostada boca abajo con la cabeza a un lado.

- vete, nos veremos luego y prometo comportarme bien con todo aquel que me lo digas – su vos triste me hizo sentir mal. Sin decir nada me aserqué a ella y me acosté a su lado pero boca arriba mirando el techo, me quedé en silencio, simplemente acompañándola. Me miró por unos segundos y luego serró los ojos descanzando.

Pasamos mucho rato así, en silencio escuchando la música, traté de reconocerla pero era muy rara y casi no tenía letra hasta que luego de media hora mas o menos, comenzó una canción que llamó mi atención.

(a place in this world de Taylor Swift)

_No se que quiero, asi que no me preguntes _

_Porque todavia estoy intentando entenderlo _

_No conozco esta calle, solo camino _

_Intentando ver atraves de la lluvia caer _

_Incluso pensando que no soy la única _

_Que se siente así _

_Estoy sola, yo sola, y es todo lo que se _

_Seré fuerte, estare quivocada, oh pero la vida sigue _

_Solo soy una chica, intentado encontrar un lugar en este mundo _

_Pongo la radio, mis vaqueros viejos _

_Y estoy llevando mi corazón en la manga _

_Sintiendome afortunada hoy, tengo el sol _

_Podrias decirme que mas necesito? _

_Y el mañana es un misterio, oh si _

_ Pero esta bien. _

_Quizas soy solo una chica en una mision _

_pero estoy preparada para volar. _

_Estoy sola, yo sola, y es todo lo que se _

_Seré fuerte, estare quivocada, oh pero la vida sigue _

_Solo soy una chica, intentado encontrar un lugar en este mundo _

- Me siento así – comentó en un susurro, haciendo que me sobresaltara – ahora estoy sola, no conozco a nadie y en el único momento desde que desperté en esta extraña realidad es cuando escribo historias sobre mis padres… o mas bien mi mamá y tu papá. No tengo idea que va a pasar, pero no me importa porque todo cambia continuamente, no se va a quedar de una sola manera – el silencio volvió a llenarnos mientras una melodía de piano sonaba.

- por cierto, no estas sola – aclaré luego de varios minutos,me paré y me dirijí a la puerta pero antes de abrirla e irme le murmuré – yo siempre que me llames voy a estar para vos.


	22. nota de autor

Hola a todos!!! Lamento decir que hoy no tengo buenas noticias, para no complicarla mucho les dejé un mensaje en mi perfil que me gustaría que leyeran.

XOXO,

CamiMasen


End file.
